Who's your daddy
by kacysparrow
Summary: What happens when Casey's uneventful life gets turned upside down and the one person she thought she hated is the only one to help her see it through. Will casey deal with the consequences of her actions or will she have a meltdown. Better than it sounds!
1. I can have fun!

Who's your daddy!

Chapter one

I can have fun!

Casey lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. How could she have been so stupid! This just wasn't like her. Usually she would plan everything right down to the last second, didn't matter the situation or time, everything was thought out before hand. She even planned what she socks she was going to wear the next morning. I guess that was where the problem started. _'No, scratch that,' _thought Casey. The problem had undeniably started a few days ago when Derek had told Casey that she was a bore and had no idea how to have fun. Now Derek had told her this a million times of course and she had never let it bother her, but this time his words seemed to have had more of an effect on her. That was probably because earlier that week her boyfriend, Max had told her the same thing.

They had been making out on Casey's bed, when Max had tried to move his hand slowly under Casey's skirt. Casey had called him out on his advances and demanded to know what he thought he was doing. Max had merely smiled sheepishly and said "Oh come on Casey, we've been going out for months now what's so bad about wanting to take the next step in our relationship?" Casey looked at him like he was mad, she hadn't really thought about the idea, because she never thought she needed to. Surely it was far too early in the relationship to think about anything like that, or at least that's what she thought. Now that Max had mentioned it though, she could kind of see his point; they had been going out for quite a long time now, (almost six months to be exact) and max had never tried to make her do anything more then kiss. Max had interrupted her thoughts at that moment to say, "I mean Casey, you don't have to be all _'prim and proper'_ all the time, try taking a risk then and then and do something unusual,"

"I am taking a risk and doing something unusual, I'm letting you in my room and lie on my bed aren't I?" she pointed out with a triumphant smile. Max responded with a pitying smile and whispered quietly "You really don't know how to have fun do you." Casey had felt like she had been punched in the stomach as all the air had escaped her body at this comment. She had always thought that leading a well organised and structured lifestyle was fun. _This is what she thought._

Casey continued to stare at the ceiling as though she was trying to memorise it. She noticed there was a crack in the ceiling and a strange reddish-orange stain of some sort. She sighed loudly.

After Max had left, Casey sat on her bad with her back against the wall. She wanted to have a long hard think everything that had happened and what Max had said. She had never gotten the chance to do this of course as, Derek came bounding into her room stuffing a slice of pizza in his mouth and smirking at her. Casey stared back at him till she got so annoyed she yelled "What!" at him. Derek's smirk grew at the irritation he was clearly inflicting on her, then said (mouth still full of pizza) "I heard your conversation with Max earlier."

Casey face flushed red with anger and screamed "You were listening! I can't believe you eve-dropped on me that is low." Derek, clearly enjoying every minute of his torment said in a mocking voice "Casey, Casey, Casey, how could you leave poor max hanging for months and no give him any, now that's low."

Derek thought Casey was going to explode from all the different emotions that were appearing on her face going embarrassed to disgust to furious. Before Casey could start ranting at him again Derek said "Casey it was a joke relax, Max was right you really don't know how to have fun, sometimes if I didn't get so much amusement from making fun of you, you'd probably bore me to death." Then he left chuckling to himself of his analysis of his boring, prudish stepsister. Casey remained on her bed, hurt. She was not boring, just because she didn't do stupid immature stuff like Derek didn't mean she didn't know how t have fun. In fact she would show Derek, and Max just how fun and exciting she could be, starting tomorrow. She just had to figure out how.

The next day when Casey woke up, as usual she showered then opened her closet to get dressed and before getting dressed she wondered what would class as a fun outfit. She digged into the very back of her closet and found one of her old skirts she hadn't worn in years, she was planning on giving it to Lizzie but figured it would come in handy now. It was an old tartan minie skirt one of her old friends had gotten her for her birthday years ago. It wasn't really her style but felt rude to return it so she kept it in the back of her closet out of the way. She then pulled out a black vest top with the words '_cute kitty'_ written in pink gems across it, which she thought was sweet. She finished this outfit with a pair of small, black stilettos, and let her hair fall in its normal curls. She checked her self out in the mirror. She definitely looked different, but wasn't sure whether it was exciting. She didn't have time to change anyway so she made her way down the stairs for breakfast.

When she arrived in the kitchen everyone was already dressed and was eating their breakfasts. Except Derek who was still in his . no doubt he would throw on any old pair of jeans and t-shirt at the last minute. As Casey walked over to the island saying "Good morning" to everyone and grabbing her cereal she felt Derek's eyes on her.

"Casey, you look different this morning," noticed Nora eyeing her daughter nervously. When and if ever her daughter dresses like this it was usually to make a statement so she was a little unsure whether to compliment her or not.

"Yeah, Casey, are you trying to impress some guy?" asked Lizzie with a smile. For reasons Casey couldn't explain, her eyes darted towards Derek and he had his usual signature smirk playing on his lips. He knew exactly what Casey was up to and as far as he was concerned she was wasting her time. A squeaky clean keener like Casey could never be fun and exciting, it just wasn't done.

"No," replied Casey, "I just thought it was time for a change. I wouldn't want anyone thinking I was predictable and boring." She directed her last comment at Derek, but George who wasn't really paying attention to the looks she was giving Derek, said "Now, Casey nobody thinks your boring." He drained the rest of his glass of milk and then left for work. "I don't think you're boring Casey," assured Marti sweetly. Casey smiled at her. Marti always knew how to cheer you up. "Thanks, Marti."

"Okay now kids, off to school. Marti come on I'll drop you off on the way to work," ordered Nora as she shooed everyone out the house.

Edwin and Lizzie caught the bus to junior high, and Derek and Casey drove to their school in Derek's car. It was silent for a while which Casey liked but then Derek had to ruin it by saying "Casey, why are you even bothering you know you're as boring as grass, so why even try?"

"I am not boring Derek and I am going to prove it to you, one way or the other," guaranteed Casey confidently.

Derek shook his head amused and parked in the school parking lot and watched as Casey scrambled out, every now and then pulling at the end of her skirt and stumbling a little in her heels. Derek knew he was wrong Casey was amusing, just not in the way she wants to be. She had provided him with many laughs in the past and he was sure this wasn't going to be any different.

**_Gets better i promise. So if you are enjoying what I've uploaded so far and you want to know what Casey's mistake is, or you just wanna give me some advice, just send me a little review. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeas!! xx_**


	2. I'll show you!

Chapter two

I'll show you!

As Casey walked through the halls of John Adams high, stumbling slightly in her heels, she started to regret wearing a skirt that short. She was getting a few lust-filled looks from some of the boys and she was reduced to having to continually tug at the hem of her skirt, hoping to make it longer. This was obviously a bad idea as Max came behind, after he had kissed her cheek he smiled, obviously amused and asked, "What's the matter, Casey, got a wedgie?" He couldn't help but chuckle a little. Casey was about to stare daggers at him when she remembered what he and Derek said. _Think fun Casey. _She looked up at Max and smiled brightly. "Hey sweetie!" she exclaimed, then she hesitated for a moment, and did something she would never have done before; she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips, _in public! _When she moved away, Max was stunned; she had never allowed him to kiss her like that in public as she always said it was inappropriate.

"Wow Casey, what was that for?" asked Max breathlessly. Casey grinned satisfied with the effect she had on him and explained, "I decided to prove to you that I can be fun and exciting AND still get my good grades."

Realization spread over max's face, "Oh so that's why you're dressed so differently today"

"Yep, what do you think? You like?" Casey asked giving a twirl so he could see her whole outfit. "I love." He responded and they walked over to Casey's locker, hand-in-hand.

Just as they reached Casey's locker, one of Max's football friends came running by and told Max to hurry up or he'll be late. Casey gave Max a confused look, and he answered her by saying "football practice." Then he gave her another kiss on the cheek, his lips slightly lingering by hers; wondering whether her kiss earlier was a one off. He seemed to think that he had better not risk it, as he moved away, and then told Casey he would see her at lunch then he followed his friend to the gym.

Casey started pulling the books she needed out of her locker and placing them in he bag. She wondered where Emily was this morning. Derek chose that moment to shuffle over to Casey. "I saw you making out with max earlier. You're getting better, McDonald but you must know that a kiss isn't going to suddenly make you exciting," he said with an arrogant grin.

Casey stared up at him with a determined expression and said confidently, "Listen here, Venturie. I will prove to you and max that I am a thrilling person to be around and before you say anything, I have a lot of fun, so there." With that she closed her locker, put her back against it and folded her arms.

Derek merely snorted at her and walked off. Casey watched as he walked away; he looked so happy and stress free, and everyone seemed to always want to be around him. That's when the thought came to her. If she needed to be like Derek, then just copy his movements and act like Derek. Before she had a chance to do anything else the bell had rang to signal the beginning of first period. _Oh no, I'm late! _Casey thought as she went sprinting off to her first lesson: English.

"Casey McDonald you are late, be lucky I don't put you in detention!" moaned Miss Patterson. Casey muttered her apology before taking her seat. She noticed that Emily was not sitting in the seat next to her and didn't appear to be anywhere in the room.

Miss Patterson began her lesson, but it was only a few minutes later before she was interrupted by Derek stumbling into the room.

"Derek Venturie, just where have you been? You are ten minutes late to my lesson... again."

Derek looked at her uncaring taking his seat behind Casey. "It wasn't my fault miss Patterson; the bell rang before I got here so you can clearly see it's not my fault." He commented. The teacher just frowned at him. "Trust me Miss Patterson I would never want to be late for one of _your_ lessons," he said with a wink. Miss Patterson sighed but Casey could see she was smiling slightly. Derek was such a charmer. Casey mad a mental note of this, maybe she could use it later in her plan.

While Casey tried to complete her work, she was still constantly listening in on Derek, who hadn't done any work so far. Instead he had goofed around and made jokes with Ralph. "Okay I got one; why didn't the skeleton go to the party?" asked Derek. Ralph and a few other boys just stared at him as though he was the most interesting thing in the world. "Because he had no _body_ to go with!" The whole group cracked up laughing. Casey stifled a giggle too. It wasn't that the joke was funny; it was just the way he told them.

After English had finished and she had also completed her history class, she followed Derek, who also had a free, and saw him head off to hockey practice. _That's it_ thought Casey,_ I need a fun and original hobby. _She had her poetry of course but Derek would only say that was nerdy and boring. Casey walked through the halls, feeling quiet alone without Emily. That's when she spotted it. It was a poster stapled outside the cafeteria. It had a picture of a microphone on the front and in big bold letters the words, '**Stage singing**'. Casey had always loved to sing but she wasn't sure what stage singing was, however it did look like fun. She read the notice carefully; it said to see the theatre teacher Mrs. Jackson if interested, so Casey went off in search of her.

Casey had found out that stage singing is the kind of thing that Avril Lavign and Brittany Spears does. So instead of just standing like a statue singing, you get taught how to move around and even dance to your own songs. Casey thought even Derek might be impressed, after all it was the kind of thing he asked her to do when she was a part of D-Rock.

When Casey arrived home that afternoon she found Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti watching TV and her mum and George in the kitchen. She told her mum about the 'stage singing' and how she was thinking about doing it with Emily. This reminded Casey of Emily so she decided to go to hers, and give her the work she had picked up for her.

Casey went next door and knocked on Emily's door. Her mum answered the door and smiled when she saw Casey. "Oh, hello Casey. Nice to see you, Emily's upstairs." Casey thanked her and hurried up the stairs to see her best friend. She found Emily in bed, she had a box of tissues on her lap, and many more used ones around her. Emily's eyes brightened as Casey walked through the door.

"Emily, are you okay?" asked Casey, her face full of concern. She flicked one of her friend's dirty tissues of the bed and sat down in its place.

"I have the flu and I'm going to be out of school for the week, but I'm okay though," reassured Emily, her voice sounding croaky.

"I'm sorry Em, but here I bought your homework for you," she put the books on Emily's lap by the box of tissues.

Emily chuckled softly "most people just bring a card, but thanks."

Casey couldn't help but think that maybe Emily thought she was boring sometimes, so she decided to tell her about her new upcoming hobby.

"Wow!" exclaimed Emily. She obviously thought it was really cool and defiantly wanted to join in with Casey. Emily told her that she was sad she would miss a week of it though. Casey promised to come over everyday and tell her what it was like.

When Casey got home she found Derek climbing the stairs obviously heading for his room. Casey thought she could use this time to tell Derek about all the fun and cool things she was going to do, so she followed him up the stairs.

"What do you want Casey?" Derek asked bluntly as they entered his room.

"I have something to tell you," she sang walking into his room and sitting on the edge of his bed. Derek stood in front of her arms folded. "Do I want to know? Oh, wait, let me guess; this is about you being fun, right?" mocked Derek. Casey ignored his comment and said "Have seen that poster by the cafeteria, about 'Stage singing', well I'm joining." Casey finished expecting a similar reaction as Emily's. Derek continued to stare at her blankly and then let out a yawn. Really he was pretty impressed, but he was really enjoying how much Casey seemed to care what he thought, so he figured he'd play it out a little longer. Casey looked back at him for a moment shocked that she didn't get a better reaction. "I'm sorry," began Casey sarcastically, "am I boring you."

"No don't worry, I always yawn when I'm interested," Derek returned her sarcasm. Casey stood up so they were face to face, she was furious; she thought her idea was pretty good. "Then what, Derek. What will it take to prove to you and everyone that I'm not boring and lame?" there was a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Like I told you before Casey; give up. People can't change cant change, you can't change, that's just the way things are. Nobody even cares Casey. Max will still date you, your mum and sister will still love you, and I will still torment you. Deal with it! Just come to terms with the fact that you will always be the same smart, clumsy, predictable Casey." Before Derek could say anything else, Casey's lips came crashing onto his. Her touch was forceful yet it still felt gentle. Derek didn't know why he did it. He didn't know why he didn't just push her off and throw her out his room. Instead he found himself returning the kiss, his fingers coming up to tangle in her hair. After a few minutes Casey broke the kiss and looked up at him breathlessly. Now he seemed different, gentle, caring and dare she say, cute! Derek's eyes looked back, they full of burning passion for Casey, and he couldn't believe it. Neither of them had ever consciously fancied each other, except Derek who had developed, somewhat of a soft spot for Casey over the years. Casey's lips twitched up slightly, then whispered, "How's that for predictable."

Suddenly there was a knock at the bedroom door, and they both rapidly sprang apart as Nora popped her head through the door. "We're all going to bed now; you guys should turn in soon too." Casey and Derek nodded. Nora looked between them both suspiciously then added "I don't want to hear any fighting up here, got it?" then left to go to bed.

Casey and Derek were avoiding eye contact, unsure of what to say in this situation. Then Casey made her choice. She walked over to Derek, placed one hand on his cheek and as he looked up at her, she smiled. It was a smile filled with sureness and confidence. Then she gently placed her lips back on his barely touching for a moment, until she felt Derek slowly respond. The kiss got harsher and deeper as Derek slid tongue into Casey's mouth. Hands wondered everywhere, till the first piece of clothing was removed. Derek looked down at Casey's tank top on the floor that he had just removed, with a shocked expression. He looked at Casey to see if she would start yelling at him, but Casey was unmoved by the action and the only traceable emotion on her face was passion and pure fire. Derek's face soon went back to mirroring the same. It wasn't long before the rest of Casey and Derek's cloths were on the floor, and they were left in nothing but their underwear. Derek gently picked Casey up by her butt, and she wrapped her legs round his waist and leaned does to kiss him. With her lips still on his, Derek slowly walked over to his bed.

_I'll show them _thought Casey_, I'll show everyone just how exciting and unpredictable I can be. They won't know what hit them._

_Phew this chapter took a while, I kept getting distracted lol. I think this chapter was good but I'm worried it sounded a bit rushed, especially the end. But I still think it was pretty good. Please tell me what you think; I really want to know, so review, you know you want to. ; D xx_


	3. Big Mistake!

_**I would like to say a big thank you to everyone that reviewed the last two chapters.**__** my shangri-la, StoryTagger, Leaf26, kthxilyxxx, kenzie27. You guys keep me writing. Keep reviewing, thanks.**_

Chapter Three

Big Mistake!

So, here Casey lay, feeling completely stupid, not to mention weak. She had caved in to the pressures around her. She was no better than an alcoholic or a kid on drugs. _Oh god, _Casey thought_ what if Derek was now her drug. _The worst part of it was, is that Casey knew what she was getting herself into when she kissed him, and now she had to live with the fact that she had lost her virginity to her step-brother. Tears began to prick her eyes, as she looked upwards, praying that it was all just be a dream. She guessed that the strange reddish-orange stain on his ceiling, was from the pizza Derek had eaten earlier, but she could not think how in the world it ended up on the ceiling. Then again she is talking about Derek. As her thoughts came crashing back to reality, she turned her head to the warm body lying next to her.

Derek's arm was wrapped around her waist, and he was holding her close. Casey turned in his arms so that she was facing him. She looked at his gentle face, no trace of a smirk or sneer, and no cockiness evident. It was just... peaceful. And in that moment all of Casey's regrets disappeared. Then she heard the faint noise of a door opening downstairs, and realism came into view. She slid out of Derek arms as softly and as silently as she could, so as not to wake him. Then she realized how awkward it would be to face him if he awoke now, how scared and embarrassed she would feel if anyone found out. And her doubts came flying back. She picked up her cloths and ran out of Derek's room and into the bathroom as quickly as she could. She felt very sore, and as she looked down her body, she noticed a bit of blood that had dripped down onto her legs. She turned the shower on, and swiftly jumped into the tub to feel the comforting hot water embrace her. She grabbed the sponge and started to scrub down her skin. She cleaned off the sweat from the night before and the blood on her legs, but no matter what she did, she just couldn't wash away the memories of what she had done the previous night.

Derek awoke suddenly at the sound of his door closing. He wondered whether his dad or Nora had come to wake him up, but nobody was there. Then the memory of last night came into his head and his body filled with happiness. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. He had never seen that side of Casey the way he had that night, and he liked it. Casey had grown on him over the years, but no matter what, he could never see her as a sister. _A bloody good job too after last night,_ thought Derek with a grin. As he turned in his bed, a wave of confusion hit him. He could have sworn Casey had stayed in his bed last night. He started to believe he had dreamed it all, but surely a dream could not possibly make you this happy, even one as vivid as last night. He decided that after he got dressed he would go see Casey and see if she acted any different, then he would know. He got out of bed and pulled on a Henley t-shirt, baggy jeans and a pair of converse. Then he headed downstairs to breakfast.

When Casey had finished her shower, she turned off the water, wrapped a towel around her body and headed for the door. As her hand touched the door knob she heard Derek's door open, and his footfalls in the hallway. Casey's hand retreated as though the handle had burned her. She stood by the door holding her breath until she knew Derek had gone down stairs.

_This is ridicules _thought Casey_ I can't avoid him forever. We live in the same house for Pete's sake. _Casey decided that she would just pretend it had never happened. She knew it wasn't the most sensible and rational answer, but it was the only one she could think of. So she hurried off to her room to get dressed. Casey figured if she was going to pretend nothing had happened, then she had better continue to dress _'exciting'_. She would have to go shopping later as she didn't really have any other exciting outfits. She settled on a pair of skinny jeans, a soft pink v-neck top and a pair of black Mary Janes. She then made her way downstairs.

Before she walked into the kitchen, she prepared herself for anything Derek might want to talk about... and prepare to deny it all. She strolled up to the kitchen island and began eating an omelette her mother offered her. Derek had looked up when she had come in, but soon went back to his food. Casey was slightly taken back; she assumed he would make a sly comment, or at least a smirk. Everyone continued eating, mostly in silence as it was usually Derek and Casey who made the most noise, but neither seemed to feel like talking.

Derek was puzzled; Casey hadn't smiled or said anything to him when she had come into the kitchen. Maybe it really was a dream. _No_ Derek refused to believe that the happiest moment of his life hadn't actually happened. He was confident she just didn't want to give anything away in front of everyone, typical Casey always being cautious. She would speak to him in the car, he was sure.

When Nora announced it was time to leave Casey and Derek grabbed their bags and headed into his car. When Derek had pulled out of the drive, Casey was still silent. She was smiling normally, but not at Derek and neither did she give any indication the other night had happened. Derek frowned a little in disappointment.

They were half way to school now and still Derek had not mentioned anything about last night. Casey noticed he seemed to be frowning; she thought maybe he felt uncomfortable about the other night, or maybe even angry! Well screw him; he had nothing to be angry about. But what if it wasn't anger, what if it was disgust. He hated the idea he'd slept with a loser like Casey. Casey felt overwhelming sadness wash over her and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall.

As Derek parked the car in the school lot, neither moved, continuing to sit in silence. Casey had, had enough. Why did she care, she was pretending it didn't happen remember? She didn't care about Derek, she had her lovely boyfriend Max. With that Casey jumped out of the car without so much as a goodbye and walked into school.

Derek watch as Casey stormed off, her smile had been replaced with sadness, but he didn't know why. He always hated seeing Casey sad; he only liked seeing her annoyed and only when he had caused it. He decided to go find her and talk this out once and for all, even if it was a dream. He stumbled out the car, locked it and then went to go look for Casey.

As Casey walked through the halls looking for Max, her ex-boyfriend Sam caught up with her. "Hey Casey, haven't seen you in a while how have you been?" he asked her. Casey smiled at him strongly, even though they had broken up, Casey still loved Sam, but like a brother, which Casey thought was ironic as she in no way loved Derek like a brother. "I'm fine thanks Sam, hey have you seen Max around?"

Sam looked amused, "Lost your own boyfriend, eh." Sam chuckled, "No I haven't seen him, but you know Max, he'll probably be by his locker with a huge crowd around him." Casey thanked him and then headed for Max's locker. Sam _was_ right, Max almost always had a big crowd around him, he was just as popular as Derek. The thought of Derek made Casey even more determined to prove she didn't need him; she was going to show everyone just how happy she was with Max.

When Max saw Casey approaching he shooed all his friends away so they could be alone. He gave Casey her usual kiss on the cheek and told her she looked pretty today. _Aww_, Casey thought, when had Derek ever told her she looked pretty? Never, that's when. Casey looked into his bright blue eyes, and felt the urge to kiss him again. And so she did. Casey gave Max a strong, deep kiss and she didn't care who saw.

As Derek walked into the school doors, he spotted Sam and asked him if he had seen Casey anywhere. Sam looked slightly annoyed. "Why is everyone always looking for someone else, doesn't anyone ever want to stay and chat anymore," moaned Sam. Derek was slightly confused, but continued anyway, "I'm sorry man, but is that a no?" he asked feeling slightly guilty for neglecting his friend. Sam sighed slightly but then answered, "She went looking for max, and as I told her his probably over by his locker." Derek quickly muttered a "thanks" and then went rushing of to max's locker. He didn't like that after last night, Casey was looking for Max instead of him. Unless she was going to break up with him, which Derek didn't mind one bit.

As he turned the corner that led him straight to max's locker, he saw a sight that stopped him breathing for a moment. Casey was giving max a full make out session in front of everyone. Derek's heart seemed to break a little and his face fell from complete and utter sadness. _Defiantly not breaking up._

_**Just writing this last part made me want to cry lol. Sorry it was only a short chapter but i wanted to update today. You may have noticed I did this chapter differently, I changed from pov's every now and then, this was so you could see it was all a big misunderstanding. If I don't up date very quickly it's because I have a lot of college course work keeping me busy lol. I will update more quickly if I get more reviews, so please do even if it's just a small one, thanks. So I hope you liked this chapter and remember review, review, review, thanks. **__****__** Xxx **_


	4. I'm so sorry!

Chapter Four

I'm so sorry!

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to all the brilliant people who reviewed:**__**my shangri-la, StoryTagger, Leaf26, kthxilyxxx, kenzie27, zivaNtony4eva, Sugar911, DaseyLuver, princetongirl **__**, Wepluvzyou. I also apologize to Wepluvzyou for the disappointment I may have caused you, you'll know what I mean, but please keep reading and reviewing I love you all xxx**_

Casey pulled out of her kiss with Max and saw beyond his head, Derek, with the most defeated appearance she had ever seen. All her guilt she had just got rid of kissing Max, came flooding back for Derek. His sad, crestfallen eyes caught hers and he slowly turned his back on her and walked away. Casey didn't understand, she thought he didn't care about her, so why did he look so sad? Her head began to hurt from all the confusion.

Max looked down at Casey and asked if she was okay. Casey told him she was fine, but she just had to speak to a teacher about a test she handed in. Max having no reason not to believe her, said okay, and gave her another kiss on the lips.

Casey hurried in the direction she had saw Derek go. She turned the corner that he had turned at and looked around, but could not see him anywhere. Casey's shoulders dropped and she slid down some lockers next to a class room. As she sat on the floor, upset about the turn of events, she heard a faint crashing noise coming from inside the class. Casey returned to her feet and unable to resist her curiosity, she looked inside the room. She saw Derek. He seemed to be kicking over desks and chairs and did not look happy. And glistening on his cheek, Casey unmistakably spotted a tear.

After Derek had ran from the horrifying sight, he left no time in finding an empty classroom and barging inside. He couldn't believe what he saw. Well, actually yeah he could, she _was_ going out with the guy after all. What he couldn't believe was how much it hurt. After just one night of intimacy with Casey, he seemed to have... fallen in love. Derek was shocked. He had spent years telling girls even before he dated them that no matter how long they dated he wouldn't fall in love. Now after just one night, he had fallen in love with Casey McDonald. It was unreal. And she didn't even feel the same for him. Derek felt a tear escape from his eye and begin rolling down his cheek. _No _thought Derek_, I refuse to cry over her. _So instead he did something different. He destroyed things. He pushed papers of the desks, pushed and kicked over desks and chairs, anything he could to mask the deep, aching pain he was feeling in his chest at that moment. Then he heard the door open.

Casey stared straight at Derek as he spun around to face her, quickly wiping the tear from his face. Casey stared at him with searching eyes. She wanted to figure out what exactly was going on before she said anything, she didn't want to be mistaken and say something stupid.

"Derek, are you okay?" _too late_ she thought.

"Like you care," muttered Derek beginning to turn away from her.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you," she responded softly. Derek froze and looked at her with minor puzzlement. "Casey you know _I_ care."

Her eyes filled with sadness as she stared at him, "Do I, do I know that you care," She almost whispered.

"Well you should. It's obvious you're the one that doesn't care about me, you're the one kissing other guys," he snapped.

"Well he is my boyfriend," the word no longer seemed right in Casey's mouth when she was referring to Max. Derek flinched at the word _'boyfriend'_.

"Cant believe you'd still want to go out with that football head after you've been with me," he said with humour in his voice. Casey on the other hand didn't find it funny. "Oh, and what would you want me to do Derek, just go walking up to Max and say, _'sorry Max, I don't fancy going out with you anymore, I've just slept with my step-brother and I just cant get enough!' is that what you what me to do?" _Casey asked raising a voice a little.

Derek looked at her shamelessly and said, "Well... yeah." A slight smirk was present on his smooth lips. This didn't have the effect he was hoping for as she began to get even more fired up. "You are so immature Derek. I know, why don't we tell the whole world we slept together!" she shrieked sarcastically. At that moment their world history teacher came barrelling into the classroom and demanded to know what was going on. Derek gave Casey a look that said '_I think you just did!' _They looked at each other frightened, neither daring to breath.

"I heard crashes all the way in the staffroom, what have you done to this room?!" Mr. Brown demanded to know. The pair both let out a sigh of relief. It was no surprise to them that Mr. Brown had only just arrived about Derek's destruction; he wasn't exactly in great shape. "Err, that's my fault sir, I got a little hot headed," Derek explained sheepishly.

"Derek Venturi I should have guessed. Get yourself to the principal's office immediately, as for you Miss McDonald get to your class now!" the podgy teacher ordered, and Casey and Derek both went their separate ways.

_I was only joking around about Max; Casey didn't have to get all... Casey, about it. _Derek was sitting outside the principal's office waiting for the secutary to get back. He had been given a detention for that afternoon. He had pulled the old Derek Venturi charm and got out of the situation lightly. The secutary returned with Derek's detention slip, and he walked off to his next lesson.

'_I mean, why does she always have to get so angry about everything,' _he thought. Then again it was Casey's fiery temper that he found so unbelievably sexy. Derek smiled to himself. Damn, he was really falling hard for this one. He was hoping that when they got home he could make it up to Casey, for being a jerk, and all so many ways came to mind. Derek's grin widened.

'_Urgh, Derek drives me nuts!'_ reflected Casey to herself. Once again she was sitting in a lesson, and instead of paying attention, she was thinking about Derek. 'Why does he always have to make everything into a joke? Casey really was worried that if she did break up with Max, and had no reason to give him she would hurt his feelings. She couldn't tell Max it was because she fell for someone else, because he will want to know who, and she certainly couldn't tell him she had fallen in love with Derek. Not that she was in love with Derek. Casey looked up at the ceiling with an inquisitive expression. _'Or was she'_

After Casey's first new 'stage singing' class, which was basically just introduction, she found that Max had waited for her after football practice. He asked if she wanted to come over to his house for a while. Casey accepted his offer, anything to get her mind of Derek. So they both got into Max's car and headed for his house.

After school Derek headed to Mr. Brown's room to begin his detention. He asked Derek to put everything back right in the classroom he destroyed, and then write out a two hundred times, 'I must not destroy school property'. 'Unless you're really annoyed' joked, Derek in his head. He couldn't help but let a chuckle pass his lips, and Mr. Brown gave him a deadly stare, which Derek retaliated with the brightest smile he could muster. This seemed to have done the trick as Mr. Brown got up, obviously annoyed, and walked out the classroom. Derek once again smiled to himself happily and decided to pass the time thinking up fun and naughty ways to get Casey to forgive him.

Casey and Max were lying on his bed making out, fiercely. Casey remembered it was only two days ago that her and Max was on her bed making out. Max pulled away from Casey mouth for a second and began trailing kisses all down her neck. Casey wasn't sure why, but a few days ago she would have felt uncomfortable with this, but now she was truly enjoying it. Max stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. "You know Casey; you've changed a lot in just these few days, its incredible. You're like a whole new person," Max then kissed her again. "You're so amazing Casey, I can trust you with anything." Casey felt her stomach drop at this comment and thought of Derek. Then she pushed him to the back of her mind, she refused to think of Derek, she felt bad enough for Max as it is. "And you know you can trust me, right?" Max questioned, stareing deeply into her eyes. Casey had a feeling that she knew where this was going. She looked back into his eyes and saw a hint of desperation. It was almost as if they were telling her that, if he got shot down again he was going to feel really horrible, and that was the last thing Casey wanted. "Casey, I want to be your first." Again Casey got a sickly feeling in her stomach. Max could never be her first; no one ever could, except for her step-brother. Just then Casey felt so bad for this fact and she wanted it all to be a lie. Maybe if she slept with Max she could pretend he was her first and go back to pretending it hadn't happened. Casey touched Max's cheek and looked at him with a soft smile. That was all Max needed to be reassured, and he began to slowly unbutton Casey blouse.

Derek was exhausted after detention. His hand was cramped and he had got a splinter in his finger from picking up one of the stupid, broken tables. _'Oh, well'_ he thought to himself, he would have Casey play nurse on him when he got back. As he was about to get into his car to drive home, Sam came running from his car, towards Derek. "Hey dude, would you mind coming over to my house for a while, there's something of been meaning to get your advice on for a while now, but everyone seems so busy all the time?" Sam pleaded with him. Derek really wanted to get home to Casey, but he had been neglecting his best friend lately and that just wasn't cool. So Derek said he would follow Sam in his car and meet him at his. Sam's face lit up exceptionally and thanked his friend, then went off to get into his car. Derek sighed; looks like Casey will just have to wait. Then he pulled out of the car park and followed his friend to Sam's.

As Casey and Max got dressed, Casey noticed she felt an odd sensation that she couldn't quite put her finger on. To be honest, she felt a little like crying, because even though she had slept with Max, the night with Derek had still happened and nothing she could do would ever change that. As Max finished buckling up his belt, he looked at Casey with an enormous smile and kissed her on the lips roughly. "Thank you Casey, that was amazing," he said happily. He then led Casey out of his door and dropped her off at her house. He thanked her once more and told her he would see her tomorrow. Casey walked inside her house and went straight to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower and a good long cry.

"Look Sam, just talk to her okay there's no way any girl would turn you down, trust me," Derek repeated for the third time that night. Turns out that Sam wanted advice on a girl. This was unusual as Sam was usually so confident with girls. But this was different, as it was his ex's, best friend. Emily. He wanted to make sure that Casey wouldn't feel insulted and that Emily won't feel like she can't, because her loyalties lie with Casey. Sam, feeling very reassured said he would ask her out when she came back to school. Even more tired then he was before, Derek finally drove home. He heated up his dinner, as apparently everyone had already eaten. After he finished he decided he would go find Casey and see if she was still mad. As he walked to her door he heard crying from the inside. '_Oh no, Derek you jerk you made her cry_' he cursed himself. He knew he was going to have to approach this situation very carefully. He slowly opened her bedroom door.

Casey looked up through watery eyes and saw Derek standing cautiously by her door. She wiped her eyes to get rid of her tears so she could see better. When her eyes were clear, she looked up at him and saw his face full of concern for her. And in that moment, she knew she loved him, and that made her start crying all over again. After she had slept with Max she knew he wasn't the one for her. Had had been gentle like Derek, but not in the same way. When Max had decided to be a bit rougher, at times she didn't like it. When Derek had started to get rough, he had been sure he would not hurt her. This is when she knew no one would compare to Derek, but just now was when she knew she loved him, and that thought terrified her.

Derek, full of concern, hurried over to her bed and cradled her in his arms. "I'm so sorry Case, I didn't mean to be jerk earlier, it's just I'm too use to thinking of my own needs first, but I promise that's going to change," he promised as he stroked her hair. Then he lifted her so she was looking at him and said, "I love you!" he wasn't expecting any response, and was about to go back to rocking her when he felt her hand touch his cheek.

He had said the words with so much power and feeling that Casey was thrown for a second. She had never heard Derek ever say those words, except a few times to Marti. But even then he never said them with that much muscle. Casey regained her posture and gently put her hand on his face. She stared into his eyes intensely and announces, "I love you too!"

They both were filled with such intense joy that they couldn't think of anything else to do but kiss. And they kissed into the night until they finally and peacefully fell asleep in each others arms. Neither wanting to let go of the other, because whether the other was aware of it or not, neither of them had been so happy before in their lives.

* * *

_**Thank you soooooo much to all who have reviewed or put me on their favourite list, (big hugs) xxx I hope you all like this chapter its my longest one yet, so sorry if I disappointed anyone by Casey sleeping with max but it was in my original plan, and it would have took her longer to have realized she loved Derek, and none of us want that lol. i might skip ahead a week or two in the next chapter, hope no one minds, i'll back track so you know everything you need to kay. I want any reviews you throw at me; I don't mind creative criticism but nothing to mean please lol :D x. So go ahead and review I know you're dying to :) loves yah all xxx.**_


	5. The Flu?

**i am sorry i made you wait so long for this chapter, especially one that i dont think was my best work. please still read it though and i will try to update faster in the future. also i have been sending my brilliant reviewers messages back but i dnt know wether you getting them, so please just let me know in your review thanks. and thank you once again to all my fantastic reviewers you are the best, and i apologise once again for this chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter Five

The Flu?

**Two weeks later**

Casey awoke feeling awfully sick and feverish. Although she had not allowed Derek to sleep with her again since that night, she had continued to sneak out of her room at night and sleep in his bed, wrapped in his safe, warm arms. She hadn't slept with Derek, because she wanted to make a point to him, that she was capable of saying no, but if she was honest she was getting awfully frustrated. But as Casey opened her eyes, she knew it wasn't frustration making her feel this way. She got up and sped into the bathroom and began heaving into the toilet.

Derek had awoke at the sound of Casey running. He knew straight away something wasn't right. He threw back the covers and quickly followed Casey into the bathroom. Knowing she couldn't talk at the moment, he sat beside her and held her hair, while rubbing her back. She had mentioned last night before going to sleep, that she had been feeling a little nauseous, but she had told him there was nothing to worry about and that she would be fine. Now, Derek couldn't help but be a little worried. He cringed as she again, puked into the toilet bowl. He continued to rub her back in circles, and constantly reassure her that it was okay. He was still trying to get used to the fact that he actually cared about another person this much, no to mention Casey.

She was feeling awful and had noticed she had begun to sweat. Suddenly her mother came bursting through the door with a concerned look to match Derek's. "Casey, sweetie, are you okay? I heard you all the way downstairs, are you not feeling well honey?" Nora said looking down at her daughter, then her eyes meeting with Derek's questioningly. Casey heard Derek catch on and say "I could hear her puking from my room too, I only came in to tell her to keep it down." It's a good job Derek was good at lying and could think of excuses quickly.

Nora frowned a little at her step-son. "Well we'll try to keep it down now, Derek. Go back to your room; I'll take care of Casey now." Nora responded sharply. It was obvious to Casey that Derek was worried and was reluctant to move, but he did not want to add more suspicion from Nora, so he merely shrugged and retreated back to his room.

He could hear Nora comforting Casey in the bathroom and asking if she had eaten something funny. He then heard Casey, softly muttering back, so she had clearly stopped being sick.

After Casey had stopped being sick, she felt loads better. She still felt a little woozy and hot, but at least she could stand up. Her mother led her back to her bedroom, which Casey now felt like a stranger in after sleeping in Derek's room for the past nights. She crawled under the covers and snuggled down comfortably. Her mum kissed her forehead and told her she would be back with a drink of water. Casey couldn't help but wonder what was wrong, she didn't usually get sick. As she heard her mothers footsteps disappear downstairs, she sensed Derek's door open, and sure enough he soon opened hers. He walked over to her bed and sat down on the floor, so that he was eye level with her. He didn't say anything, but reached his hand up and stroked her cheek. He then kissed her softly on the nose. Casey smiled weakly, she knew he was worried, but there was really nothing to worry about, and that's exactly what she told him. He nodded but looked anything but reassured. She then told him he should go back to his room as she heard her mother coming back with her water. So he got up and once again went back to his room.

Derek knew he would not be able to go back to sleep now, he was way too worried. Casey barely ever got sick and this concerned him, and no matter how much she tried to reassure him, he knew she was a little concerned too. He decided he would start getting ready for school now.

Soon enough, like every morning, the house was full of noise. From talking, to doors shutting, to Marti refusing to wear anything but her bold purple dress, which George disapproved as it was dirty.

After Derek had gotten dressed, he went down stairs to breakfast. As he reached the kitchen he heard Nora talking to the family. "She wont be going to school today because of this, and you all know how much this will annoy Casey, so when you get home just try to stay out of her way," announced Nora.

"Do you want me to stay home with her today and look after her, mom?" offered Lizzie concerned for her big sister.

"No, you go to school Liz, thanks but I don't think anyone should stay with Casey, she'll only insist she doesn't need to be baby sat," an anxious Nora explained. Derek sniggered a little under his breath. That sounded like his Casey alright. He couldn't quite master anything to eat and he realised that this was the first time in a long time that he hadn't been hungry. He decided he would just head on off to school, since he didn't have to wait for Casey.

Later, Casey had called Emily who was still home sick. They had talked for ages, and Emily explained that she had felt the exact same way as Casey, when she had found out she had the flu. So they both agreed that Casey did had the flu too. Emily had said Casey should come round hers and they could have the flu together. Casey had thanked her best friend for the offer but still refused. She had suddenly become very tired and just wanted to back to sleep. When she had finished talking to Emily, she rang her mother and explained to her about the flu. Nora had promised to bring home some medicine when she came back from work and told her to take it easy. As Casey finally fell asleep she began to dream. She dreamed of her and Derek walking down the halls of their school, and everyone was clapping and congratulating them. Then as they got to the bottom of the hall, Max came into view. He was speaking to Derek. "I thought you would like to know that your girlfriends a lying whore, Venturie." He snapped sharply. Derek turned to Casey, as if he understood what Max was talking about. He pulled his hand out of hers and looked at her as though she was the most disgusting thing in the world. Casey began to cry, and cry harder as the whole school began to chant, "Slut!" Casey tried to deny it, but she couldn't get them to stop shouting.

Casey woke up to the phone ringing. She wiped her tear stained face and thanked god that it was just a dream. She reached over to her bedside table and picked up the phone.

"Hello," croaked Casey, still a little shook up.

"Casey?" it was Max.

Casey got the usual knot in her stomach that she always got from talking or seeing Max now. She still had not broken up with Max, nor had she told Derek she had slept with him. To be honest she was trying to avoid both these conversations.

"Casey are you okay, why aren't you in school, you don't sound too good," observed Max. He sounded a little panicked.

"I'm fine, Max, honest. It's just the flu, I should be back in school soon." She explained to him as calmly as she could. "Well I'm coming over later to make sure, see you then okay." He rang off and Casey replaced the phone back in its usual place. Casey tried to pull herself together. The dream had been so real.

The way Max acted in the dream was exactly the reason why she didn't want to break up with him. Before, Casey would never believe Max was capable of acting like that, but lately, every now and then he would seem a bit funny with her. She couldn't really explain it. Half the time he was the best boyfriend in the world, and other times he would seem to only care about himself. She sighed loudly. 'What am I going to do?'

When Derek returned home that afternoon, he was welcomed at the sight of Max sitting by Casey on the couch. He hated the fact that Casey was still going out with him, but she had explained the reasons why, and how she didn't want anyone to know about him and Casey just yet. Which he thought was pretty reasonable. He pushed back his anger and said 'hi' to them both casually.

Casey looked up at him and smiled slightly. Max just looked up and nodded in acknowledgment, then went back talking to Casey. Derek sat down in the arm chair, opposite the couch, and pretended he was checking something on his phone.

"Okay well I guess I better go now," said Max standing up, "Promise you'll be better in time for the big game, I need you there to cheer for me." Derek fought back the urge to punch Max straight in his face. Couldn't he see she was ill. He couldn't force her to go to some stupid football game if she was unwell.

Casey smiled, and promised. Max gave her a kiss on the head and then left. Derek stopped playing with his phone and looked at Casey. Her eyes had gotten watery and she looked sad. "You okay?" asked Derek nervously.

Casey looked at him and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't even know why I'm upset, must be the flu playing with my head," she explained to him softly.

Casey knew why she was upset and it had nothing to do with her flu. She just kept feeling guilty, even more when both, Derek and Max were in the same room as each other. She knew she had to tell them, both of them, but she would leave it until she was ready and the time was right.

* * *

**i know it was rubbish and im so sorry. please feel free to leave any kind of review, just no flames please. i have been busy with charity work for children in need, and i needed this chapter to get to the next part of my story. so please review and dont stop reading, i love you all. xxx**


	6. Oh no!

**unlimited gratitude goes out to all you fabulous reviewers, i only wish there was more. again im sorry this is short chapter but i just really wanted to update today. i will hopefully update again on the weekend and i will give you more and longer updates during the christmas holidays. anyway on with the story, hope you like it.**

Chapter Six

Oh no!

Casey had been feeling much better. She still felt sick in the mornings, but only for a little while. Her mum had insisted she still remain home from school, however, Nora knew straight away she was fighting a losing battle and soon gave in. So when Casey awoke the next morning, (in her own bed unfortunately) she walked to her closet and began getting ready for school. As she tried to clasp her bra, she found it a more difficult task then usual, and when it snapped back in her hands, she decided it had shrunk in the wash and picked out another one. When the next one didn't fit, she decided to go against her better judgement and go without one. As she finished getting dressed she noticed her jeans were a little tighter too. She brushed it off and went downstairs for breakfast. When she was in the kitchen she found that Nora had cooked a fry up for everyone. She looked down at her plate and remembered her jeans and bra, and decided it would be best to stick with an apple. As she munched on her fruit, she looked around the kitchen absentmindedly, and noticed Derek walk in, giving her a swift smile and digging straight into his breakfast. She looked at Edwin and saw him slurping up his bacon, getting the grease all over his face. Lizzie was trying to tell him he was being rude and she didn't notice her elbows sticking into her plate. Casey then looked at Marti and saw her attempting to eat her egg with her fingers... and failing. Her eyes then fell on Derek and saw him practically inhaling his beans and Casey couldn't hold it in any longer. She put a hand to her mouth and stood up. Everyone stopped eating and looked at her. Derek was hosting his usual worried look he gets lately. She ran from the kitchen, darted up the steps and made it to the bathroom just in time to, once again hurl into the toilet.

Derek had just watched Casey run from the kitchen, and heard the bathroom door slam closed upstairs. He knew she was throwing up again, he just didn't understand why. He thought she had been feeling better; Nora had told them her fever was gone and she was no longer feeling as sleepy. He should hope not too, she had been sick with the flu for two whole weeks, even Emily had recovered now. He was about to go up and check on her, and pretend he was just going to get a book he forgot, when Nora beat him to it.

Casey found her mum stroking her back once again while she was hanging over the toilet bowl.

"Honey, maybe you should stay home today?" recommended Nora softly.

Casey merely shook her head, stood up from the toilet and rinsed her mouth out in the sink. She then looked at her mother with a determined expression. Nora sighed; she had seen that look before and knew she wasn't going to back down.

Derek had waited for Casey in the car, he didn't know whether she was coming or not, but if she didn't come out in five minutes, he was going to go find her and see if she was okay.

Just then, Casey walked into the garage looking perfectly fine, and hopped into the car.

"You okay?" asked Derek softly. Casey looked at him, smiling lovingly; she loved how much he cared now.

"I'm fine, just the effects of my flu finally wearing off, don't worry anymore," she explained and then looked out the window. Derek decided to do as she said and not worry, it was very exhausting.

As Casey and Emily walked to class they were discussing what they had been told during free period. They had gone to their 'stage singing' class, only to be told they were no longer welcome.

"She missed the sign up," the teacher waved a hand at Emily "and you haven't been attending regularly. I told you my class needs dedication and you just don't have it." And then she ordered them to leave. They had to stop off at the girls toilets on the way to class as Casey had to wipe her eyes. She had cried when she had been kicked out, she weren't sure why as she hadn't really attended many of the classes to actually miss it, but sill it made her unusually sad.

Derek saw Casey walking into class from his seat and saw her eyes were red and puffy. He knew he wasn't supposed to worry anymore, but he just couldn't help it. He walked up to her as Emily sat down.

"That's it Casey, come on were going home," Derek ordered slowly tugging her out of the class. As much as she wanted to, Casey didn't resist and let Derek pull her all the way to his car.

When they got home the house was empty as everyone was either at school or work. Derek sat down on the couch with Casey in his arms.

He stoked her hair and kissed her head, "What's wrong babe?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," answered Casey honestly, because she didn't. She knew something was wrong with her, but she had no clue what, and it was making her really upset.

Derek looked down at the girl he loved. He had never heard her sound so weak and confused. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "I love you. You know that right," he proclaimed charmingly. Her eyes shone as she smiled up at him. It was the most genuine smile she had shown in days. "I love you too," she whispered so quietly that Derek had to strain to hear her.

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. In that moment, everything and everyone disappeared. The world dropped away, so that they were the only two left. Or at least that's how it felt.

This time, Casey was the first to make the kiss deeper. She had moved on from frustrated these past few weeks and shifted to down right _**horny**_.

When Derek felt Casey deepen the kiss and run her fingers through his hair, he became excited very quickly. He had missed being with Casey, even if it had only been once. He leaned Casey back on the couch and pressed his erection into her hip. He heard her moan softly. This spurred him on even more.

He moved his hands under Casey blouse and was greeted with an incredibly helpful surprise. She wasn't wearing a bra!

Derek removed Casey's shirt. Casey then leaned up and got off the seat. Derek looked up at her confused and slightly hurt. She was the one who was hurt though; Derek had squeezed her breast, which usual she would enjoy, but this time it had sent a pain through her and they began to throb. She knew is she told Derek this though; he would be worried that he hurt her. Instead she just took hold of his hand and led him to Derek's bedroom.

After they had made love, Casey had gone to take a shower. She would have loved to have stayed and cuddled with Derek forever, but she knew the 'rents' would be home soon. As she washed down her body, she couldn't help but notice her breasts had gotten bigger, at least two cup sizes. And they were sore! She looked down at her stomach and noticed that it had gotten a little fuller, and she unmistakably now had curves. Casey was now worried that she should properly think about going on a diet. She turned off the water, wrapped a towel around her body and got out the tub. She looked into the bathroom mirror a while, checking herself to see if anything else had changed. Nothing that she could see. She was about to leave when she noticed something on top of the bathroom cabinet. Tampons? Casey thought for a moment and then frowned. Oh god, she couldn't remember the last time she had gotten her period. Then it dawned on her.

"Oh no!"

* * *

**yeah some of you had already guessed it so well done to you. i hope you liked this chapter. apologize again for the shortness. please i want loads of reviews on what you think of the story line so far and can you guess what the big question on caseys mind is going to be. thanks and review, review, review lo0ves ya xxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. What!

**_im so sorry this chapter took so long but i rewrote it about a thousand times lol. im still unsure wether i like the ending or not, but hopefully you all will like this chapter, i didnt think it was too bad. so with out further ado, enjoy!! _**

Chapter Seven

What?!

'_No, it couldn't be,'_thought Casey as she slowly lowered herself down to sit on the bathroom floor. She tried so desperately to think of her last period, but she just couldn't remember. _'Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions. I mean there's __no __way I could be.....pre-pregnant.__' _Casey just couldn't seem to wrap her head around the idea. She decided it was possible she could just be late... very late. Though, of course she had never been late for anything in her life, she had gone through some serious changes lately, mentally and physically.

She pushed herself up of the bathroom floor and walked out.

Just as she was about to walk into her bedroom, Derek grabbed her around the waist and pushed her up against the wall. He began trailing kisses down her neck and then tried to remove her towel. Casey, who had been distracted by Derek's skill, came back to reality just in time to stop him.

"Don't, the rents will be back soon, and I just took a shower, I don't want to get all sweaty again!" Casey snapped. She didn't know why she was so sharp with Derek, he was just bugging her for some reason.

Derek stared at Casey, confused and a little hurt. Did he do something wrong, is she angry at him for some reason? He was about to ask her about it when she turned her back to him and walked into her room, shutting the door in his face. Derek stood there for a moment, shocked. He then figured he would find out what was wrong later and he would just head other to Sam's for now.

As Casey sat down on her bed, she felt a little bad for snapping at Derek. She just couldn't help it, she was confused and worried. She decided she would call the person she would always go to in tough situations. She called Emily. Emily could straight away, by Casey's voice, tell something was wrong and told her to come over.

They went to Emily's bedroom and Casey cried out everything that had happened. She told her about Derek and how she had slept with him. She told her how she thought she was pregnant and she told her how much she was scared.

Emily listened quietly, sometimes making shocked or worried expressions. When Casey was done Emily just stared.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this sooner?" asked Emily softly.

Another tear fell down Casey face as she said, "I was worried you'd hate me."

Out of everything Casey had said, this shocked and angered Emily the most.

"Casey, how could you ever think that? You are my best friend. I could never hate you." Casey smiled at Emily gently and they hugged.

"But I am going to help you," insisted Emily as they pulled apart, "Or at least try to. Besides there's something I need to tell you."

Casey looked at her obviously sad and confused, "What?"

When Derek had arrived at Sam's, they had called Ralph and told him to come and join them too. Then they decided they would watch a scary movie together. About five minutes into the movie, Ralph called and told them he was stopping off at a shop to grab them all some root beer and chips.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" asked Sam, looking over at his best friend.

Derek stared back, confused. "What do you mean, man? Nothing wrong," reassured Derek.

Sam gave him a look that said, _'please, you can't fool me.' _"Come on man, I know you. Is it Casey?" Derek stared at him, shocked, wondering frantically if he knew. "Wha-what do you mean?" questioned Derek, scared of the answer.

"Well let's face it, dude, whenever you're like this, it usually has something to do with Casey."

Derek released a sigh of relief. Then looked over at his best friend, the guy he could tell anything to, and who he knew would always be there for him. That's when he knew, he had to tell him.

"Yeah it's Casey." He looked over at Sam and said, "I'm in love with her Sam, and that thought scares me more than anything else in the world."

Derek told Sam everything. For the most part, like Derek's feelings, Sam didn't look too surprised. When Derek told his friend that he slept with Casey though, Sam had a hard time processing the information. He never thought Casey would ever sleep with someone she wasn't dating, not to mention cheat on Max. Casey wouldn't even sleep with Sam, when they were dating. He also knew that Derek hadn't slept with anyone except Sally. It was obvious to him that they both loved each other very much.

When Derek had finished, they both talked it through.

"Err, dude, while we're on the subject of confessions, there's something I need to tell you," Sam said to Derek, nervously.

Derek gave Sam a look that told him to continue.

When Sam had told Derek he's secret, Derek barely had a chance to respond. Ralph came stumbling through Sam's front door, with a load of chips and drinks in his hands. He dumped it all on the coffee table and looked at his friends with his usual goofy grin.

"Boy, have I got something to tell you guys," said Ralph, sitting in between Sam and Derek on the couch. _'Not more secrets' _they both thought.

"I just saw Emily and Casey at the market." Derek and Sam looked at him with bored expressions. "They were buying a pregnancy test!" announced Ralph, satisfied with the looks of shock and panic on his friend's faces.

Derek and Sam exchanged a look of sheer panic.

"So, tell me again why you didn't tell me you were dating Sam?" asked Casey for the fourth time that evening. They had just come back from the market after buying a pregnancy test.

"The same reason you never told me about Derek. Sam's your ex-boyfriend, I thought you would think I was betraying you or something," explained Emily solemnly.

Casey shook her head at her. "Emily, me and Sam are just friends now. Besides if anyone went out with him, I'm glad it was you," reassured Casey sweetly. They hugged each other tightly before entering the Venturi/McDonald household.

Once inside, they found Nora and George snuggled up on the couch watching TV. They looked up and said hello to the girls, then went back to watching their show. Casey hid the bag with the test in, behind her back, and the two girls ran upstairs. Emily and Casey were on their way to the bathroom, when Lizzie came out.

"What's up?" asked Lizzie suspiciously, looking at the girls guilty faces.

"It's nothing, and you should mind your own business Liz!" snapped Casey. Lizzie looked hurt and upset as she walked away, and Casey now felt worse. She had shouted at her sister, she had to find out what was wrong with her. Emily ushered Casey into the bathroom and took out the test.

Emily looked at Casey, with the test in her hand, "You ready to pee?"

"So who do you think the test was for?" asked Sam nervously to Derek.

Derek simply shook his head. He didn't know what to believe. Sam had admitted to sleeping with Emily the other day, for the first time, although it wasn't Emily's first time. She had also slept with Sheldon when they were dating. They both didn't know what to believe and more importantly how they would feel. Derek didn't know whether he would be happy, but he certainly didn't feel dread or regret, he was surprised by this.

Sam was taking Derek home in his own car, so that Sam and Derek could have a chance to talk alone.

"Well time to face the music," said Sam with a sigh. Derek smiled slightly. He never understood that phrase, wasn't music good or at least he thought so.

Derek and Sam walked upstairs and were heading for Casey's room, when she and Emily walked out of the bathroom.

Derek studied their faces, but couldn't tell anything from their expressions.

Sam looked at Emily, desperately questioning her with his eyes.

"Err, Sam, I think you and I should leave," insisted Emily, taking Sam's arm and leading him downstairs. They threw a goodbye over their shoulders to their friends and then left.

Derek looked at Casey, and Casey looked at Derek. Derek opened his arms and Casey fell into them, and they hugged snugly. He still didn't know the answer to his burning question, but right now he didn't care. Right now, all he knew is she needed him, and that was enough for him.

Casey led Derek into her room and they both sat down on her bed. She had to tell him she took a pregnancy test at least, he probably already knew anyway from the look on his face.

Casey sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier Derek, I didn't mean to, I was just worried about some things." Derek nodded his head silently; his gut was telling him that it was best if he didn't speak right now.

"This morning in the shower, I realized I was late for my period," Casey began explaining slowly, she didn't want to scare him or freak him out.

_Well, I guess Sam didn't have to worry it was Emily after all, _thought Derek. He was still surprised at himself that he wasn't completely freaked at what he knew Casey was going to tell him.

"So me and Emily went to the store and got a pregnancy test. We got two so that I could be sure whether I was or wasn't," she was looking directly into his eyes. They weren't accusing or harsh, but gentle and blue. At that moment Derek realized why he hadn't been dreading or fearing this moment. It was because he didn't care, he didn't care if she was pregnant or if she wasn't, because he loved her and nothing would ever change that.

He looked back at her and noticed she was smiling slightly and Derek was thrown. This was Casey, no way would she smile in this situation, unless….

Derek was trying to think frantically, but his mind was blank and his eyes were fixed on her smile. He was sure that was a happy smile, he was sure of it. Then again it could be a _'please forgive me', _but she had nothing to apologize for. So it must be happy smile, it must be.

"Both tests were positive........ I'm pregnant."

Okay, so maybe it was just a reassuring smile then.

* * *

_**hope you all liked it and are dying to see dereks and some other peoples reactions in the next chapter. there will be an unexpected suprise in the next chapter and then the chapter after that is going to be very different. read and review if you want to want see the next updates. thanks lo0ve ya xxx**_


	8. Who's the daddy?

_**Phew! after i started writing this, i got so into it, it began writing itself, so i apologise if it's a little sloppy, i dont think it is though. i hope you enjoy this chapter :D xxx**_

Chapter Eight

Who's the daddy?

"Derek, hello?" Casey waved her hand in front of Derek's blank expression, trying to bring him back down to earth. With each second that went by Casey began to get more and more scared. Maybe she should have told him a different way or give him more warning… Maybe she shouldn't have told him at all. Casey stared at Derek and tried to get some insight into what he was thinking at that moment, but his eyes remained staring at the wall behind her head and his face emotionless. Tears began to form in her eyes. '_Well what had you expected Casey?'_

Then she saw his face slowly twist into a smile.

Casey had just told Derek she was pregnant, and he had been waiting for the last ten minutes for the fear and denial to hit him. He had waited, and waited, and waited, but it never came. Then, as though he had no control over it, his lips began to curl into a small smile.

Casey stared at him as though he had cracked. "Derek are you okay? Why are you smiling?" she asked looking at him with confusion and slight annoyance.

"Sorry," Derek said quickly looking down at the floor. Then he did something even he couldn't believe. He began chuckling softly. He didn't know why he did it. He knew nothing was funny, but the fact that the fear he was expecting was replaced with nothing but happiness, struck him as so odd and unlikely that it made him laugh.

Casey, still looking at him, didn't know whether to feel relieved or pissed off. When she then asked him "why are you laughing?!" her voice was a mixture of both.

"I don't know it's just-" Derek looked up at her amusement still shining in his eyes and a sweet smile playing on his lips.

Casey looked at him curiously and involuntarily smiled back.

"You're not angry?" she asked. This made Derek laugh again and this time she joined in.

"For some odd reason, no. in fact, I think I'm happy, how crazy is that?" he said once again with a chuckle.

Casey just shook her head at him in amusement; he never failed to surprise her. Here she was frightened to death at what he would say or do when she told him, and all he does is laugh. Derek was right, it was insane.

Derek lay back on Casey's pillows and pulled her with him, clutching her gently in his arms.

She looked up at him smiling. "You know this isn't a situation to laugh at you know," Casey said quietly. Derek looked like he was about to disagree, when they heard Edwin calling from downstairs that Max was on the phone for Casey.

The smile had been wiped from Casey's face at the memory of what she had done and her current situation now.

The situation wasn't funny at all.

Casey began panicking. She ran to her door and shouted down, "Tell him I'll call him later, I'm…I'm in the shower!" then she closed her door and looked over at Derek.

He was frowning. He hated it when Max called, as it reminded him that he was still sharing Casey and he hated that. He was also frowning because Casey seemed very upset and worried, which was strange as she was fine a minute ago. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine." She responded coming back to lye in Derek's arms. She now knew that this was the time that she had to tell Derek, and the time couldn't have been worse. Derek tried to brush off Casey's panic by changing the subject. "You know I think Sam was really worried that it was going to be Emily who was pregnant," he said it with a snigger, but he wasn't very amused.

"I wouldn't stop worrying yet," Casey whispered under her breath, but Derek heard it and looked at her in shock, amusement once again gracing his face.

"Derek don't you dare say anything, she doesn't know for sure yet."

"Still I don't believe this, can you imagine both you and Emily having kids at the Same time. Well you guys always did do everything together." He said with a laugh.

"So did you and Sam," she reminded him and he came back to earth a little bit.

Casey sighed, "Derek there's something I need to tell you."

Derek looked at Casey; she looked scared and upset. He placed his hand gently on her cheek and she snuggled into it. "Then tell me Case, you know you can tell me anything." A tear rolled down Casey's face as she fought back the rest that was threatening to fall.

She looked into his eyes, and she told him. "I slept with Max," she watched Derek slowly process the information and he's face fell. "I'm so, so sorry," she cried as more tears fell down her face as he looked at her in confusion. "What?" he didn't understand. Was she telling him what he thought she was? Casey merely put her hands over her mouth to try and calm herself.

"Derek!" Casey called desperate for him to say something. He looked at her with so many different emotions; it was hard to tell which one he was currently feeling. Then he moved away from her, slid of her bed and stood facing her. Derek had so many different questions in his head he didn't know which to ask. "Are you breaking up with me?" he asked her puzzled in what to think.

Casey eyes opened wide and she got to her knees, still on the bed and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Not unless you're breaking up with me?" it was more of a question, but Derek didn't answer. He simply turned his back to her and asked his next question. This one he needed to know and he knew the answer may just destroy him. "Do you love him?"

Casey opened her mouth to answer when she heard her mom yell up the stairs. "Casey, Derek we're all going out to eat as George forgot to pick up the groceries again, do you two want to come?"

Casey's eyes flicked towards the door for a second and shouted back down to her mom, "No!" when she heard the door slam shut, she then looked back at Derek whose eyes were still on her and she knew they hadn't left her for a second. She looked into his eyes and repeated firmly "No."

Derek let out a soft sigh. The worst was out the way now.

"When?" Casey noticed he wasn't speaking much now, just short sentences.

Casey looked down ashamed and sad, "The day after you and I-" she cut off at the look of Derek's horrified face.

"I was feeling guilty Derek, he was still my boyfriend. Anyway that's the day I found out that I loved you not him. I had to be sure," She sniffled as she tried to defend herself, even though she knew she didn't deserve it.

Derek cursed himself as tears began to fall down his face and he turned to Casey angrily. "See that's the thing Case. I never needed to test my love for you!" another tear slid down his face and he walked towards the door having every intention of leaving.

"Derek please, please don't leave me!" she begged him and he heard her cry even harder. He looked back at her and saw her sitting on her bed, with red puffy eyes crying her heart out. She looked so vulnerable and sad, and he mentally kicked himself. _'Way to go Derek, you made your pregnant girlfriend cry.' _That's when it hit him.

He walked swiftly back towards her and grabbed her by the arms firmly, but still being sure not to hurt her. "Casey!" she looked up at him, eyes still drowning in her tears. "The baby; who's the dad?"

Once again, Casey's head dropped and she shook it slowly. "I don't know."

Derek let go of her arms and continued to stare at her in shock. Then Derek felt it.

The fear had finally come.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! Tell me if you want emily to be pregnant, i do intend to make a sequel starring casey and dereks kid but im not sure wether to have emily and sam with a kid. let me knowx im sorry this chapter got a little anti dasey, it may continue to do that in certain parts of the story, but hey we all need drama lol. One last thing, if anyone is kind enough to make a movie forme of this fanfiction for youtube, email me or tell me in a review and i would be incredibly grateful. i tried to make my own but youtube wouldnt accept it. Thanks and REVIEW!!!! lo0ves ya! xxxxxxx**_


	9. Slut!

**I am so sorry I dropped of the face of the earth their for a while but there's been a lot of stuff happening and ... whatever you've waited long enough... enjoy x

* * *

  
**

**_Chapter Nine_**

**_Slut!_**

Casey had the worst night sleep in a long time that night. Derek hadn't spoke to her for the rest of the day after she told him... well everything. She was also terrified in what she was going to tell Max this morning, as she knew she had tell him, he had been in the dark long enough. Would he be angry, or would he be happy like Derek. Would she want him to be happy? The truth of the matter is, even though Casey still had some feelings for Max, she didn't want the baby to be his. She loved Derek and if she was going to have the baby, she would want him to be the father. Then again, since when had she ever gotten what she wanted?

Casey had just realized what she said. '_If _I have the baby.' If it was Max's would she get rid of it, just pretend it had never happened and start again, just because it was made with the wrong person's sperm! No, she would never ever think it was right to have an abortion.

She got up and walked towards her mirror. She lifted up her pyjama top and stared at her belly. It wouldn't be long until there was an unmistakable bulge there and people would start asking questions. Problem is, how could Casey give them answers when she had no clue as to what they were. She placed her hand over her ever-growing stomach. It didn't feel real, any of it; Derek loving her, her cheating, getting pregnant. It all seemed like it belonged in some nightmare. Casey let out a long and exasperated sigh and continued to get dressed and go down for breakfast.

When Derek finally dragged himself out of bed that morning, he felt horrible. At first he thought he was coming down with something, but then he realised it was probably just pure sadness.

He had no idea what to do about Casey. He had such a clear head the other day, even though the situation wasn't great, but now he was confused and in pain.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw Casey playing around with a bowl of cereal. He did his best to ignore her and avoid eye contact. This had obviously done nothing but make Nora suspicious as to why it was so quiet today.

When it was time to leave for school, Casey was unsure whether Derek would let her catch a ride with him. As he gave no indication as to whether she could or couldn't, she decided to just follow him out to the car and pray that he wouldn't object.

Derek didn't object or complain. In fact Derek didn't say anything.

As they drove on in silence Casey was getting more and more upset.

"Derek, please talk to me, I can't take the silence anymore," she whispered softly.

Derek looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw that tiny tears were beginning to form in her sad eyes.

Derek wasn't trying to be mean; he just didn't know what to say. He was hurting. The fact that someone else had felt Casey like he had, that someone else had tasted her like he had, and the possibility that she may be carrying the child of another man was killing him inside.

"What is there to say." It wasn't a question, more like an 'I don't want to talk about it so leave me alone'.

Casey wanted to tell him that there were plenty of things to say and discuss, but at that moment she just couldn't think of anything, so she remained quiet and looked out of the window.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Derek knew he had to clear his head; it was bad for him to be feeling like this if he didn't want to, for once, draw extra attention to himself.

As he walked down the halls of his school, trying to think of anyone and anything other than Casey and the baby, he spotted Sam over by his locker.

Sam was just staring at the locker with a frozen expression. Derek sighed and made his way over to his best friend. He patted Sam on the shoulder and came round to face him.

"What's wrong, dude?" although Derek had a feeling he already knew what was up with his friend. Sam, only just realizing Derek was there, turned to face him still with his dumbfounded expression. "You know the other day when Ralph told us the girls were buying a pregnancy?" he asked oblivious to Derek's knowledge, "well it was for Emily."

Derek was too lazy to act shocked so he settled for sympathy at the fact that his friend didn't seem happy at this news as he was with Casey.

"I'm sorry, dude." Derek contemplated for a second whether he wanted to tell Sam that Casey was pregnant, as it might not be his kid. So whether Sam congratulated him or sympathised with him, either one might not relate to him. He decided he wouldn't tell Sam for now as his friend looked lost and he didn't want to add to his problems.

"The weird thing is I'm not sure I'm angry about it. I'm not happy obviously, and I'm scared sure, but there's no regret." Sam looked his friend, expecting him to say he was crazy and that he should regret it, but Derek simply nodded his head. Little did Sam know Derek knew exactly what he meant. Not anymore though. Now Derek did feel regret and anger. He regretted not telling Casey how he felt, and angry that Max had touched her in a way that in Derek's mind should be a way reserved only for him.

"Come on, let's get you to class." Derek led his immobilised friend towards his class. Derek had a free period now though so he figured he would go and talk to Casey and straighten things out, he hated it when they weren't speaking especially now when she was vulnerable.

Casey was searching the halls looking for Max. She knew he had a free period now as well as her and she thought now was as good a time as any to tell him about her pregnancy.

Finally she spotted him over by the main 'steps' staring at a wall. Casey sighed heavily and walked towards him. As she got closer she noticed he wasn't staring at the wall, but at a colourful poster.

As he spotted her walking towards him he called out to her, "Hey case, check this out; it a poster about our graduation night. Can you believe it's only about six months until we all get to leave for good?" he stared into her eyes, his dancing with excitement.

Casey was too preoccupied with what she was about to tell Max, to care about graduation right now. Max caught the look in her eye, "Oh, sorry I forgot you actually like school. You know I never understood that." He scoffed with a chuckle.

"Max we need to talk." Casey spluttered out. Max looked back at her with faux fear and then led her towards the 'steps'.

There was only a small amount of people left in the halls, two to three at most; they were either chatting by their locker or are late for class. Everyone else were either of studying or left the grounds for something better to do (these were the more rebellious people, as they were told constantly not to the leave the grounds no matter how bored they got).

Casey looked at Max as he stared back expectantly. Even with Casey's excessive smarts, she couldn't think of any other way to tell him other then the obvious.

Casey sighed, looked up at Max and said "Max, I'm pregnant."

Derek was just about to go look for Casey in the library, that being the most obvious place for her to be, when he heard her voice over in he main hallway.

He jogged over to where her voice was coming from and just as he turned the corner, he saw her sitting for Max (Football head!) and he heard her utter the words "I'm pregnant." He quickly dodged back round the corner, no wanting to interrupt, but his curiosity got the better of him before he could walk away and so he stayed and listened.

Casey looked up from her lap and searched Max's face for his reaction. Unlike Derek his face wasn't completely blank. At first he looked confused at what she was telling him and then he panicked. He looked around as though to make sure no one was listening and then said in a rushed and panicky tone, "Well why you telling me Casey, its not my problem." Before Casey could even tell him there was a fifty percent chance that he could be the father, he interrupted. "Don't try and throw this of on me, I'm not the father. It must be some other loser's kid. Narrow down the list and you'll find the poor git eventually!" Casey couldn't believe what she was hearing; Max had basically called her a slut!

Derek had heard this too and he was not happy. He rushed over towards the two and looked Max dead in the eye.

Max now worried someone else had heard their conversation got defensive. "What do you want venturi!" Max spat.

"If you ever speak to Casey like that again, or accuse her of anything like that ever again and you won't ever speak again." Derek's voice was calm, but both Casey and Max could feel the deathly threat seeping through.

Max was a little taken back and a bit scared, and then he spoke to Derek as if they were on the same side. "She's trying to make out as if that thing inside her is my problem and-"

"Well it isn't!" Derek cut through Max. "It's my problem; it will never be yours no matter what! So don't worry." Casey could tell that Derek was on the verge of punching Max and so she started dragging him away. She managed to get him half way to corner in which he had come from, before Derek pulled his arm away from Casey's and walked back to Max. Max was a little hesitant in what Derek was going to do, but he stood his ground. Derek's voice was calm and almost friendly as he said to Max, "Oh and stay away from my girl," and then swung his fist straight into Max's mouth. Then he walked up to Casey, grabbing her hand and walked away like nothing had happened. Casey stopped Derek dragging her as they got to an empty corridor. He was half expecting her to shout at him for punching Max, but she didn't. She looked into his eyes with a small smile tugging at her rosy lips. "Am I really still your girl?" she asked still a little bit frightened of the answer. Derek looked up surprised she wasn't shouting and then smiled his signature smile. "Of course you are Casey. And no matter who the father is," he placed his hand on Casey's curved stomach, the other holding her hand, "I'll be here and I'll support you all the way okay. I love you case and I'm not going to let you go." A few tears had escaped Casey's eyes as she smiled back at him. "I love you too!" and his lips came crashing down on hers as they kissed right there in the hallway, for once neither of them trying to hide.

* * *

**im not loving this chapter but hopefully its not terrible. i know it got a bit corny near the end but i wanted a happy end to this chapter after all the drama. the drama not even close to being over yat though and neither has the dasey fluff. there suprises on the way and again im sorry you all had to wait so long for chapter, i hope noone has or will give up on this story. thanks lo0ve you all xxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Where is it?

**_once again, i am sorry i took so long. this chapter is basically a filler so it wont be very long i apologize. i now have a trailer for this story up on youtube made by the brilliant kthxilyxxx. many thanks goes out to her as she did a brilliant job. if you havnt seen it yet i recomend you do. many thanks to the people who reviewed. i will only do shoutouts to the people wo reviewed the last chapter as there is too many to do and i will do them at the end._**

Trailer: .com/watch?v=JJ__dF8iRKM&feature=subscription

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Where is it?

Casey and Derek were waiting in the doctors examining room waiting for Casey to have a scan of the baby.

It had been two more weeks now since Casey had found out she was pregnant and she knew she needed to have a check up and make sure everything was ok with her and the baby.

Casey sat calmly on the examining table with her hands in her lap. Derek on the other hand couldn't stop fidgeting and it was starting to bug Casey.

First he was tapping his fingers on the table where Casey was sitting, then he made noises with his mouth, and then he resolved he knew everything there was to know about medical science and decided to share this knowledge with Casey.

He would pick up one of the instruments lying about and explain its purpose, every time getting it wrong. Casey refrained from telling him the right answers and calling him an idiot as she knew he was just really nervous, and she was just happy he was actually there.

Derek was just in the middle of explaining the gruesome activities the scalpel was made for, when the door opened. This action startled Derek and he dropped the scalpel in shock which landed directly one inch away from the top of his shoe.

"Wow, that was a close one!" said Derek sighing in relief. The doctor who was a pretty woman with blonde hair slicked back into a bun. She was a little on the podgy side, but she was still very attractive, said "Yes it was. You're going to have to be more careful now with a baby on the way."

Derek smiled back sheepishly and muttered an apology.

She walked up to Casey with a clip board in her hand and Derek walked over to join them.

"You're Casey McDonald, yes?" the young doctor asked with a smile.

"Yes I am, and this is my boyfriend Derek," said Casey gesturing to Derek.

"Ah, hello. You're the father too I presume," the woman asked innocently.

Casey was about to explain to the doctor the complicated situation, but before she could, Derek had already agreed with the doctor, that he was in fact the father. This made Casey very happy and she could feel herself tearing up again. She had been doing that a lot lately.

"Well my names Wanderforth Elise, but please, please call me Elise. I'm sure I don't need to explain why," Chuckled the smiley doctor. Casey and Derek also laughed. They both new they were going to get along fine with her during the long period of time they would be spending together.

"Now then, Casey lets have a look at you. Can you lye back for me please?" Casey did as she asked and lied back on the table while Elise pulled up Casey's top above her belly. She then began feeling about Casey stomach. Derek stood over the two keeping his eyes firmly on what Elise was doing. He liked her but he had only known her two minutes so he didn't know whether he could trust her.

"Okay, well everything seems fine there. It appears you're about four weeks pregnant, does that sound about right to you?" the doctor said after she had finished her examination. Casey nodded in agreement. She only wished that she hadn't slept with Max right after Derek and she would be able to tell who the father was.

Derek saw Casey frowning and smiled at her reassuringly. He then bowed his head and gave her a wet kiss on her nose; it always made her laugh when he did this. When Elise saw the exchange between the two she smiled.

"Right now, Casey this gel I'm about to put on may be a little cold okay, but don't worry."

Casey flinched a little as Elise squeezed the cold gel onto Casey's belly and started moving a plastic handle over it. Elise brought the scan monitor closer to the table. Soon a fuzzy gray and black image appeared. After a few more seconds of searching on Casey's stomach, Elise pointed out their baby. Before Casey could say anything Elise had said she would give them a moment alone and then left.

Casey stared back at the screen, a confused look on her face as Derek leaned down and whispered in Casey's ear. "Err, case, where is it?" Casey looked back at him and he too was wearing a puzzled look. "I don't know," she said. Then they both couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Oh this is a great start to parenthood," chuckled Derek sarcastically.

"Wait, is that it. That small blob in the center of the screen?" Derek pointed out.

"Did you just call our child a blob? How dare you. I hope you realize he or she will grow up to resent you now," joked Casey.

"Seems normal to me," he laughed. They both looked at the screen some more and stared at what appeared to be their growing baby. Derek felt for Casey's hand. When he clasped her hand in his she looked up and he kissed her full on the lips.

"I love you Derek."

"I love you too."

At that moment Elise came back inside to the loving couple and asked, "So, anyone want a picture?"

* * *

**_hope you liked it. i have another story in my head that im dying to do but i know i wont be able to focus on both at once as i can barely have enough time for this one. there will be a vote when i finish this story on my profile, as wether you want the sequel straight away or my new story whch will be called 'Growing up' and will have a summary once this story is done and it will be on my profile. many thanks to: kthxilyxxx, _**Jaden Ink, Taylor, loverslove, Leaf26, letsnotalk, itsi3, 7thheaven4evr, derekNcasey4eva, princetongirl, Hockeyhunni26, Wepluvzyou

dont forget to review and tell me what you think. lo0ves ya all xxxxxxxxxx


	11. Are you having a baby?

**_i'm really upset with this chapter, as i have been having major writers block and its my shortest chpter yet! i do hope you still read it as it does have importance to it. the next chapter i will try and make better, but there is a chance i might be posting my other story and focusing on that for a while. _**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Are you having a baby?

Derek and Casey sat snuggled up on Derek's bed. Derek was on an extreme high from seeing their baby on the monitor screen, and he had continually rubbed Casey's belly where a small bump had started to form, force her to stay lying on his bed and not let her get up for anything and talked of nothing but the baby since they returned from their appointment. As much as Casey hated the idea of not being able to move from Derek's bed, she did find his fussing extremely cute.

Derek was once again sitting next to her on the bed and rubbing her belly with a blissful expression. He knew Casey wasn't entirely thrilled when he did this as she was becoming very self-conscious about her weight gain. Derek on the other hand found it unbelievably sexy; the first girl he had ever loved was carrying his child, and he was loving every minute of it. Derek now always referred to the baby as 'his' or 'theirs' even if they weren't certain if it was. Casey and Derek had decided to take Max out of the equation. If he wasn't willing to accept the possibility that he may have gotten a girl pregnant, then they would do it too. Max had pretty much steered clear of the couple since Derek's assault on him. This pleased Derek, but it worried Casey. She was worried that Max will want revenge and tell the whole school about the baby and the fact that she cheated on Max, or worse if he tried to hurt Derek.

She hadn't of course expressed these concerns with Derek as she knew popularity meant a lot to him, and she figured the last thing he wanted was to be shunted because he was having a baby with his step-sister.

Casey had decided that they both needed to think about what they were going to do when the baby came.

"Think rationally, Casey, we're not going to be able to fit a baby into this little room, it makes the most sense to move out," reasoned Derek.

"Look, I want us both to finish school and I don't know about you, but I plan on still going to university too, and to do that I'm going to need my mums help in taking care of the baby while I attend night classes or something," Casey argued.

"Well to be honest, I never much cared about going to college before; to me it was just a stepping stone in my life that I had to take because it was expected. But now I've already started the important things, which is falling in love and having kids. Besides you don't need your mothers help, I'll be the one taking care of the baby while you're at university."

"Derek do you have any idea how to take care of a baby?" Casey asked, but before Derek could respond, they heard a voice from the doorway.

"What baby?" asked Marti in an innocent voice as she came over to where Derek and Casey were lying. As soon as they saw Marti, they both sprung apart and sat up on Derek's bed. Casey saw Derek bouncing around the lies in his head, thinking which one would be best to tell his little sister.

"Err, well Marti, we think that... Emily's cat, Gizmo, might be having baby's and i wanted to have one, but casey doesn't think i'll be able to take care of it," Derek lied the best he could in the situation.

Casey knew it was no good. She had known Marti long enough to know that she could be very shrewd for a nine year old.

Marti crawled onto the bed and stared at them both and then at Casey. "Casey, are you having a baby?" she asked excitedly. Casey was completely shocked, she knew the kid was good but this was unbelievable. Derek on the other hand merely smiled. Seeing this smile, Marti asked "Are you the daddy, Smerek?"

"Yeah I am Smarti, but you got to keep it a secret okay, just between us."

Casey couldn't believe what she was hearing; Derek had just come right out and told Marti that they were having a baby together.

Marti, thrilled that she was trusted with a secret with her brother, happily agreed and told them both how happy she was.

"Does this mean I'm going to be an aunt?" she questioned them.

Casey calming down from her shock smiled weakly at Marti and nodded her head. "And I wont be the youngest anymore either, yay!" then Marti jumped of the bed and ran out the room.

Casey turned to Derek and hit him on the shoulder. "Why did you tell her for, I thought we were keeping this a secret?"

Derek rubbing his shoulder in faux pain replied, "She had already figured it out anyway so it doesn't matter."

Just when Casey was going to argue back, she was once again interrupted by her cell ringing. When she picked up she heard Emily's panicked voice. Emily told her that she thinks her mother suspects about her pregnancy and she needs to speak to Casey right away. So Casey hung up and she AND Derek went over to Emily's to see if she was alright.

* * *

**_hope it wasnt too horrible, please review! love all of you reviewers for your support. xxx_**


	12. Time to tell! part 1

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Time to tell**_

(Part 1)

_AN_: **so so sorry it took so long! thank you so much for all your encouraging reviews i do love them! the a bit of corniness in this chapter but you'll see why. hope you enjoy =D xxx**

_Disclaimer_: **never bothered with one before but best do one now just in case. i do not own life with derek or its characters, because god just hates me like that! ^^**

* * *

When Casey and Derek had made it to Emily's, they were left no time to even ask what was wrong before Emily AND Sam were shouting information at them. Derek and Casey both stood there speechless and still having no clue what was going on as they couldn't hear one over the other one shouting.

After just a few seconds, Casey got frustrated with the uselessness of the situation and silenced them by placing a hand on each of their mouths.

Both Emily and Sam stopped their ramblings immediately and stared at Casey, both a little surprised at what she had just done.

"Okay, now one at a time. Emily, you go first," ordered Casey, calming slightly now neither of them was screaming at her.

Emily sighed impatiently when Casey had removed her hands from her and Sam's faces, and proceeded to tell her best friend why she was so put-out.

"This morning my mum asked me if I needed any tampons from the store today and I said no. Next thing I know she's practically interrogating me, since I'm usually due on today she found it a little suspicious. I managed to shake her off for now, but it's only a matter of time before she finds out." Emily took a breath before glancing at Sam with an annoyed expression before continuing.

"Then Sam had the stupid idea that we should just go right ahead and tell our parents that I'm pregnant!"

Casey looked at Sam, "Are you nuts! You can't tell your parents yet."

"Why not?" asked Derek speaking up for the first time since they got there. He was looking at Casey like his question was the most reasonable one in the world.

Casey looked back at him like he was demented, "What do you mean 'why not'. Because they'd kill them for one thing," explained Casey.

"They could handle it."

"Their parents might disown them?" reasoned Casey staring firmly at Derek.

"At least they'd still have each other."

Casey shoulders sagged as she looked on at Derek sadly. "What if they tried to split them apart?"

Derek looked back at her with a determined gaze. "They wouldn't let that happen!"

Sam and Emily glanced at each other after watching the exchange and guessed that the conversation was no longer about them.

Sam cleared his throat and Casey and Derek remembered he was there.

"That's pretty much what I tried to tell Emily. As long as we have each other, then we can get through this and we don't need our parents. If they're willing to except it and help us then that's great, but if not, who cares? My parents wont mind anyway, since my sister Jenny got pregnant last year they're probably use to any un-expecting surprises like this by now," Sam chuckled softly at the end and looked at Emily lovingly as he wrapped and arm around her. Emily looked slightly more convinced now as she stared back her boyfriend.

"We still need to talk about this more, but I'll consider your suggestion Sam," smiled Emily, and then Sam leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

Casey and Derek watched they're two best friends as they said goodbye to them and went back inside hand-in-hand.

Instead of following their friends lead and going back inside, Derek and Casey began walking in the opposite direction, knowing a walk might just be what they both needed.

After a few minutes of casual silence Derek turned his head to look at Casey. "Sam's right you know," he said as they continued their walk.

Casey's head turned to face him with a puzzled expression, "Right about what?"

"That maybe now is the time to tell our parents.... you know, about us... and the baby." Derek stuttered nervously knowing her reaction wouldn't be pretty.

Casey stared at him for a moment, shocked at what he just said, and then she slowly shook her head. "Derek we can't tell them, at least not yet. It's different for Sam and Emily, it's a different situation. Ours is...complicated," she tried to explain as she wrapped her arms around her self and looked down at her feet as they walked on.

"It's only complicated if we let it. Casey I love you, and I want everyone to know that."

Casey let out a deep sigh. "I don't know Derek, I don't want my mom to hate me. She's had my future planned out for me since the day I was born. I'm pretty sure sleeping with my brother and getting pregnant by him before I'm even out of high school was not part of her plan."

"Step-brother," Derek muttered out of habit before leading Casey to the nearest park bench and sitting down. He placed his arm around Casey's shoulders and held her close as they stared at the almost abandoned park.

"What do you think your dad will say?" inquired Casey as she let her head rest gently on her boyfriends shoulder.

Derek remained silent for a moment as he stared up at the dimming sky. The scent of Casey's strawberry shampoo teased his nostrils when he breathed deeply. He sighed softly before answering. "He'd be disappointed I guess, but then again, when is he ever not been disappointed in what I do."

Casey caught the sadness the played in his voice when he spoke, and so turned to look at him with sympathetic eyes. "That's not true Derek." She reassured him.

"Yeah it is, Case. The guy thinks I'm a joke," he stated, avoiding making eye contact with her.

"No way! Come on Derek, there's got to be something that you've done or achieved that your father would be proud of."

A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as one thing popped into his head.

"You," he muttered barely even a whisper.

"What?" Casey wasn't sure she had heard him right.

Derek turned to face her, his smile now becoming more apparent.

"Even though his married to your mom and even though he'll appear furious and upset with me... Somewhere inside of him I know, that as soon as we tell him about us, his chest will fill with pride at the fact that I managed to get a girl as great as you."

Casey remained still staring at him for a moment, gobsmacked.

"Not that I 'have' or own you in any way," Derek hastened to assure her.

Casey's eyes danced with light as the feeling of complete bliss swam throughout her entire body.

At that moment Derek knew the time was right. He stood up and stared down at the girl he could now never imagine his life without. The wind blew over both of them as they remained locked in each others eyes.

After a moment Casey felt slightly dizzy. "Derek, can you come lower? You're making me go vertigo."

Derek kneeled in front of her and placed his hands over hers, which were resting in her jean-clad lap. He breathed in slowly through his nose, preparing himself for the corniness that he new was going to come.

Gazing into her glistening brown eyes he said, "Casey, from the day we met, we fought like cat and dog. I tried telling myself that you were pathetic and annoying and that I hated you... because anything was better then what I was truly feeling. When I couldn't deny it any longer, that you were in fact attractive and that I craved you, I built it up to just sexual tension. We were two sexy, feisty teenagers living under the same roof, how could that not spark something. When you started dating, I felt something strange and horrible bubbling up inside me. When it was you and Sam, I thought it was that I was jealous of you taking my best friend from me. But then you started dating Max and that feeling came hurdling back at full force." Derek paused to take a breath and Casey tried to take all the information in without interrupting.

"You might have noticed that's when the teasing got worse. At the time I didn't realise I was doing it. I told myself again that it was because you were beginning to enter my world and I didn't want you too. I realise now, it was just another way for me to try and get your attention. That day my mum had told me she was taking me to Spain, I was happy. I figured it was just the break I needed from you to get you out of my head. As the day grew closer, I found there was just no way I was going to be able to leave you behind. You were apart of my life and there was no way of changing that now.

So I stuck to pranking you and hurting you, because it was the only safe option I saw. I never thought for a second that you would like me, Case, and I knew our parents would not accept it. But when you kissed me for the first time, all the feeling I had felt for you over the years came flooding back and I couldn't control them. That day, from just that one kiss, I knew I was in love with you."

Casey looked at him questioningly and was about to ask him what had bought on this sudden confession, when she could tell from his desperate and passionate eyes, that now wasn't the time to interrupt.

Derek licked his lips and took several deep, calming breaths. He then pulled of the only ring he ever wore off his shaking finger.

Casey's mouth gradually began to open as realisation slowly sunk in.

"Casey McDonald, I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else. I love you more then air itself, and I prey to god that you feel the same way?" he looked at her enquiringly. Casey nodded enthusiastically as a single tear made its way down her blushing cheeks.

Derek stared at Casey and saw as a tear fell down her face as she smiled the smile that was just for him, and Derek thought the moment was so perfect that there was nothing more to say or do, then to just ask her.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered, never feeling more nervous his whole life.

Casey wanted to toy with him and act as though she was thinking it over and make him wait in painful silence. But when she looked at his face, tensed with nerves and his eyes shining as he stared up at her, she hadn't the heart to do it.

She giggled sweetly before answering with a simple,

"Yes!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! This is not the end of the story. we still have part two and then acouple more chapters. i doubt it will go past 20 but who knows. i am planning a sequel but my other story will be released first. it will be pre written so you wont have to wait long for updates with that. **

**please review!!!!!!! i shall try and update soon. love you all lots and lots xxxxxxx **


	13. Time to tell! part 2

_A/N:_** This was suppose to have been published long before now, but hopefully since this is my longest chapter at 3,501 words, it'll make up for it!**

_Disclaimer:_ **tell me i dont own lwd, just try it!**

**Enjoy =D**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Time to Tell

(Part 2)

Happiness shot through Derek like an overpowered bullet. 'She said yes' that was the only thought going through his head at that precise moment. Whenever a girl had made him sit through a cheesy chick flick, the guy who had just proposed would always say that he was now the luckiest guy in the world. Derek always thought that this was a bit of an exaggeration. Now however, he understood exactly what the man had meant.

Casey watched as Derek's face split into the biggest grin she had ever seen, and yet he remained frozen on the spot.

"Erm, Derek, are you going to put that on my finger or should I?" she asked with a chuckle.

Derek suddenly came back to his senses and with a sheepish grin, and slipped the ring he was holding on to Casey's outstretched finger.

She looked at the ring that now resided on her left hand. It was silver and plain, but when the light from her eyes touched it, it sparkled like a twinkling star. Casey thought it was beautiful.

"It'll have to do before I can buy you a proper ring," Derek explained standing up once again, before pulling her up with him.

"I think it's perfect," Casey whispered sweetly. Then Derek leaned down and joined his lips with hers, with the gentlest kiss they had shared throughout the two months they had spent together.

Derek checked his watch and then announced it was time to go back or the rents would give them hell for missing dinner.

They walked back in complete silence, hand in hand, just enjoying the feelings they were both experiencing because of each other.

When they had finally reached the McDonald-Venturi residence Casey went inside first shortly followed by Derek, making sure they had enough distance between them to make it look like they were entering separately.

As they entered they were both met with the icy stares of George and Nora from across the dinner table. Casey and Derek froze on the spot, unsure of what they had done and what they should do next. It was George that spoke first.

"Where have you two been? You know to be back here every night at 6:30 unless you have given one of us prior notice. Now I usually expect this kind of stuff of you Derek, but to take Casey down with you!" The three kids that were also sitting at the table looked up from their plates to stare at the two teens suspiciously.

Casey and Derek sighed slightly with relief that the problem was only that they were late for dinner. They both apologised for being late and promised they would warn their parents next time they were going to be late. They then took their places at the dinner table and started shovelling food onto their plates. Normally it would just be Derek who mounted his plate with as much as it could handle, but this time Casey was joining him now that she was eating for two.

They table consisted of its usual conversations for a while, but as Nora watched on as Casey ate more and more quickly, creating room on her plate for more that she soon continued to pile on, she grew ever more concerned.

"Casey sweetie, I've been thinking and I think we should take you to have a check up at the doctors. You've been eating a lot more than usual lately and it's obviously playing tricks with your weight. I think we should have you checked out to make sure nothings wrong," Nora stated before continuing her meal.

Casey swallowed the mouthful of food she had been in the middle of eating and looked at Derek in panic. He looked back at her with a calm expression on his face as though this didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Erm thanks, but its okay mom really. I don't need a check up," Casey quickly shovelled more food into her mouth to distract herself from the conversation.

"I really think you should Casey. You've never eaten this much before and you've definitely never had weight problems before. You know if there's something wrong you know you can tell me right." Nora stared Casey down, waiting for her daughter to tell her what the problem was. The younger kids once again, looked up from their plates to listen in on what was going on. Derek too looked over at Casey, curious as to what she was going to say. Casey met Derek's stare, pleading with him to help her out with one of his world class lies. But as she looked into his smooth brown eyes and took in his calming disposition, she knew that he didn't mind either way, and really didn't mind if their parents finally found out the truth. That's when she realised that she was going to be alone with this and that it was up to her to make the decision on whether to tell her mom the truth or try her best to duck the whole conversation altogether.

She looked back at her mother and put on her best fake smile before saying "Really mom it's okay, I don't need a doctor's appointment, I feel fine."

"You should really listen to your mother, Casey. She knows what's best for you. All mothers can tell if their child is sick, it's called mothers intuition," encouraged George as he tried to impress everyone with his knowledge.

Now Casey was really starting to get flustered and she wanted nothing more than for everyone to just let the conversation go. Marti saw this and decided to join the conversation too.

"Maybe Casey's just tired from studying for her exams at school. Everyone knows Casey studies waaay too much," she joked trying to come to Casey's rescue and steer the conversation in a different direction. Unfortunately it didn't work.

"No, Casey doesn't start freaking out until it's a month away from her exams. We still have three months to go yet. Casey honey you are looking tired, are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me. If you really don't want to tell me you can just tell it to the doctor, I just want you to get whatever is wrong sorted," Nora continued to press while trying to be as soothing and motherly as possible.

"Mom!" Casey snapped, "There is no problem and I don't need a doctors appointment, I already know what's wrong with me!" Casey realized she had just slipped up with what she had just said, but she was too frustrated right now to care.

The kids were all surprised and curious to know more. George was a little shocked too. Derek's eyebrows were raised, but his face still remained the same. Nora was more stunned at the fact that her daughter had just snapped at her. As Nora watched Casey place her head in her hands in defeat, she knew something was definitely wrong with her eldest daughter. She and George shared a mutual look before Nora said, "Okay, everyone but Casey please go upstairs." Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti all scrambled to their feet and quickly made their way up the stairs. Derek remained in his seat, staring over at Casey. Her head was slightly bowed.

"Derek, we just said leave," ordered George.

"No I want Derek to stay," Casey whispered just barely audible. That was what did it for Nora. "Alright Casey, you tell me right now, what is going on."

Casey knew there was no point avoiding the inevitable now. She met Derek's eyes across the table and saw that he was now smiling at her. It was a small, almost hidden smile, one that was meant for her eyes only. This boosted Casey's confidence and she knew that this was what she had to do.

"Mom, George, there is something I need to tell you…" Casey took a deep breath, terrified about what was about to come. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

"George had no clue as what to say, he felt this was something that was best discussed between mother and daughter. He couldn't think of a single reason as to why he and Derek should be there for such a personal discussion, but he remained silently seated all the same.

Nora was silent for a while. She looked on at Casey with great shock, while Casey used all her courage to keep looking back at her mother. Finally Nora spoke up. "Oh, Casey! How could you let this happen? This isn't like you at all, you've always been so smart and careful with everything you do." Disappointment swam through Nora's voice.

"Now, Nora, maybe it wasn't Casey fault," pitched in George feeling he had to say something.

Nora's head sprung from Georges direction to Casey's in less than a second. "Is that true Casey? Did something happen? Did Max force you? Oh god!" She was jumping to conclusions and getting herself worked up over something that was completely untrue.

At the mention of Max's name, Derek's fist tightened where it rested on top of the table. Casey seeing this quickly objected. "No mom. Max didn't force me. Look, it's just something that happened and I'm sorry, but I'm keeping my baby no matter what you say." Casey knew that Nora would never actually force her to have an abortion but when she finds out that it could be Derek's, she's sure her mother will want her to give it up, and that just wasn't an option for Casey.

"There's something else I need to tell you too." Said Casey, as she got up from her chair and made her way around to Derek's side, as he too got to his feet.

Nora and George looked on, curious as to what she was going to say. The two moderately smart parents still hadn't put two and two together.

"Derek and i… well we're together." Casey stated, a small smile making its way across her face as the words trickled so easily from her lips.

Both parents' eyebrows fell as though they were confused. "What do you mean together?" they both asked in union.

"She means we're dating… so to speak." Spoke up Derek for the first time since the conversation began.

Both eyebrows shot up again in shock, Nora more so then George.

"Please tell me this is a joke? I mean, you two can't stand each other! And your siblings!" exclaimed Nora with nothing but sheer shock and surprise in her voice.

"Step-siblings mom, you should know that, you're the one who forced us to become a family, that's not our problem!" insisted Casey defiantly.

"Can you believe this Georgey?"

"If you had asked me that a couple of years ago I would have said yes." Nora looked over at her husband slightly stunned and confused.

"See when we first decided to move them all in here, I figured there might be a few 'sexual' problems, especially with Derek's recent history with girls. I mean everyone knows it's a risk putting two hormone driven teenagers under the same roof, but when we saw how much they didn't get along I figured we didn't have a problem." He explained calmly. Casey realized then, just how much George reminded her of Derek.

His father appearing to accept something he had done so easily made Derek a little uneasy. He decided then he would shift the balance back to how it should be. "We're engaged too." He announced out of the blue. This did exactly what he thought it would do. "WHAT! You're engaged!" cried George, his calmness now gone.

"Casey, what has gotten into you!" whimpered Nora on the brink of tears from all the surprises she was getting in less than thirty minutes.

"Wait a minute. There is only one reason I see here for you two to get married…" insisted George.

"Besides love?" said Derek now starting to get annoyed.

"Derek, tell me now; is this baby yours!" George demanded to know while Nora gasped at the idea she hadn't thought of.

Derek wanted nothing more than to say yes, but he didn't know whether he could as they are still unsure on the whole father thing. Casey on the other hand seemed very sure.

"Yes, Derek is the father, but that's not the only reason we're getting married!" Casey looked at Derek for confirmation on this fact, and he nodded his head in assurance.

"I can't believe what is going on here, I mean when did this all start, how did all this happen, why-" Nora was cut off sharply by Derek.

"Look we're not really giving you much of a choice here. You can both accept us and be a part of our and your grandchild's life or you can choose to not accept us and never see either of us again!" Casey looked at Derek just as shocked as the two parentals. She didn't want to never see her mom again, but she couldn't stand the idea of being separated from Derek now.

Both parents were gobsmacked from the pure authority and disrespect they were receiving from Derek, that they were stunned into silence.

"We'll just leave you alone to decide, come on case." Derek took a hold of the hesitating Casey's hand and led her upstairs and into his room.

* * *

"So what now?" asked Casey shakily, she was so scared about what could happen to her and Derek or to their baby.

Derek sighed heavily with exhaustion as he and Casey sat down on his bed. "Now we wait until they have made their decision." Casey nodded slowly as she wrapped her arms around herself protectively. Derek saw how scared she was and so he wrapped his arms around her too, pulling her close to his hard chest, close enough that he could smell her sweet strawberry shampoo. He may be able to fool Casey, but he couldn't fool himself; he was scared too…terrified actually. He couldn't take it if he lost Casey or their baby, not now, not when they had gotten so close and so happy. He smiled to himself. Two months ago he would have never have believed that he was thinking these things about Casey. Honestly, he never had really thought of Casey in any particular way. Obviously every now and then he couldn't help but notice how sexy or gorgeous she was looking, he would have to blind not to notice that. But until she made the first move he never let himself think of her as anything more then a girl living in his house. Let's face it, he was a pretty selfish boy back then, and still kind of is now, so he never really saw anything past his own nose. But he saw Casey now, and he definitely notices her and he couldn't imaging his life without her again. His kissed the top of Casey's perfumed head in comfort as she snuggled into his chest.

Just then they heard a knock at the door. Casey and Derek straightened up slightly as they looked at each other with a puzzled exterior. Their parents couldn't have made a decision already.

"Err, come in." said Derek uncertainly. The door opened and there stood Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti all wanting to know what was going on. Derek figured they were bound to find out anyway, especially since Marti already knew, so Derek let them all in and explained what was going on.

Edwin's mouth was hanging open in shock and with an air of something else that Derek couldn't quite place. Lizzie was stunned, and Marti was smiling.

"But Casey, he's our brother, isn't that morally wrong or something?" asked Lizzie unsure as what to say.

"No Liz, me and Derek are only connected through marriage so it's not like its incest or anything, its just like if you and Edwin decided to date" she explained gently to her sister, knowing it was probably hard for her to understand.

Lizzie looked at Edwin swiftly before turning back to her sister and blushing ever so slightly. Edwin didn't notice as he was still staring at Derek with his mouth open.

"Well I'm glad you two are dating!" said Marti jumping in between Casey and Derek on the bed. "That means no more fighting, right?"

"Yeah, it does Marti," smiled Casey down at the nine year old. You could always count on Marti to make you feel good about anything.

"And I'm going to be an aunt! This is great!" exclaimed Marti happily.

"Great! How is this great? They're both going to be labelled freaks! And I'm not surprised, it is freaky! Because this-" Edwin pointed to Derek's hand resting over Casey's, "isn't right!"

"Edwin!" Lizzie exclaimed warning him that he better be quiet right now. Edwin ignored this and continued to stare at his brother.

"Well bro, I guess I have no choice but to accept your opinion. But it's only _your _opinion so just keep it to yourself," Derek requested trying to keep his cool and not get angry. He expected people to react like this but he was hoping his brother would have his back.

Edwin let out an angry sigh before storming out of Derek's room and stomping his way up to his own.

Casey felt sad about Edwin, she didn't want him hating her and she knew Derek was going to be upset about this too.

"Forget about him," said Lizzie to Casey as she saw her looking after him. "He'll come around eventually."

* * *

They all talked together for about an hour; Discussing the baby and how Derek and Casey got together. Casey was sure to alter how they got together slightly from the one Derek wanted to tell, as she didn't want her twelve year old sister hearing such things and being scared for life.

Eventually they heard George and Nora's voice call them from downstairs.

Casey and Derek made their way downstairs and sat on the couch in front of their parents.

"We have been discussing every way we can think of, of making this work. There was even talk of divorce…" announced Nora tiredly.

"What, mom no! I don't want us to cause you and George to get a divorce!" insisted Casey tearfully.

"Don't worry, George made sure we ruled that out. After a lot of discussion and disagreements, we have decided to let you two continue dating." Nora declared.

Casey looked at Derek, her wide grin challenging his.

"There were a few reasons why we decided this. The obvious one was that Casey was pregnant," explained George as he tried to keep a straight face at how happy the two teens looked as they ogled each other. "The second was that we know how stubborn you both can be and we didn't want to be kicked out of your lives."

"All we ask is that you don't try and influence Lizzie and Edwin into doing the same thing okay?" asked Nora more as an order then a request.

Casey got up and hugged her mother tightly. "Thanks mom, you're the best." Nora looked into Casey's eyes and knew she was doing the right thing.

Derek hugged his father too, one of the only times he had ever done this. "Yeah, thanks we really appreciate this…I really appreciate it." He said seriously and his father smiled at him before letting him go and hug Casey.

They were both so happy with their parents' decision that Derek grabbed Casey gently around the waist, so as not to hurt the baby, and lifted her from her feet and swung her around slightly before setting her back on the ground, but keeping her securely in his arms. He gave her a quick kiss, knowing their parents would have to get use to them first before trying anything too deep.

"Mom, is it okay if I sleep in Derek's bed tonight?" Casey asked uncertainly.

Nora looked a little uneasy at first but soon agreed. "As long as there's no funny business going on."

Derek and Casey happily started heading upstairs. "It wouldn't do any harm anyways, she's already up the duff!" laughed Derek before speeding up the stairs with Casey.

Nora looked on stunned at what he had just said, while George just shook his head, smiling at his son's behaviour. "Come on, grandma, I think its time we go to bed too." George chuckled.

Nora smiled at her husband before adding, "George, don't _ever_ call me that again."

**Next time:**

_"I cant believe you would do something so stupid and wreckless! im trying to fill our parents in on whats been happening, and your out pratting about and getting sent to jail!" _

* * *

**oooh, who was speaking, and why is someone getting sent to jail, review and you'll find out =D**

**Hope you enjoyed it lol. some major drama to come, and remember the more reviews i get the faster i will update! lo0ves ya xxxx REVIEW!!**


	14. she's not your girl! Part 1

_A/N:_** This chapter would hve been out sooner but i didnt get very many reviews for my last chapter so i was a bit put off. thank you to those who did review it made me so happy! this chapter was becoming longer then i wanted it, so i rounded it off and put the rest of the chapter in a sperate one which will be put up soon. the preview i left on the last chapter will now be in part 2. **

_Discliaimer:_** i do not own anything but a huge stuffed dog named noodles!**

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter Fourteen**

She's not your girl!

(Part 1)

Casey awoke the next morning to find herself enveloped in Derek's arms, completely content. She felt so relaxed and happy lying there in his arms with her head pressed against his strong chest. The best part of it was that she no longer had worry about getting up extra early to try and sneak off back to her own bed before anyone caught her. She didn't know why she hadn't told her mom sooner.

As she stretched she felt Derek stir beneath her. She looked down at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and sweet when he was sleeping, like nothing could bother him. Casey couldn't help but smile as she looked down at him. She couldn't believe it was possible to love someone this much.

Derek's eyes slowly began to open and he saw that Casey was staring down at him with a satisfied smile. Her hair was tousled from sleep and she wasn't wearing any makeup, but Derek thought she looked gorgeous.

"Morning beautiful," mumbled Derek, his voice still husky from sleep.

"Morning handsome," Casey teased as she lightly pecked him on the lips.

Casey slid off Derek and lied next to him as he turned on his side to face her.

"And how are we all this morning?" he asked as he placed his hands on Casey's ever-growing bump and looked into her eyes.

"We are all fine. Great actually, I don't have an ounce of sickness, I feel completely relaxed, and oh, did I tell you I'm in love with this incredibly cute guy," Casey was in a very teasing mood today, she figured it was probably mood swings.

"Really, anyone I know?" Derek asked playing along as a smile began to form on his lips.

"You might know him, he has soft reddish brown hair…" she said playing with his messy locks, she then bought her fingers down right next to the corners of his eyes. "And he has beautiful brown eyes…" Derek's grin widened as he watched her playful mood ascend as she felt his chest.

"A sexy six-pack," she and Derek chuckled softly as her hands slid round to his bottom. "And a big, squishy butt!" she laughed cheekily.

"A big, squishy butt!" Derek cried trying to sound outraged. "No I guess I don't know him then, you must be imagining him," he smirked mockingly at her.

"De-rek!" she laughed before throwing the pillow that had been resting behind her head at him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed before grabbing her around the stomach and tackling her onto the bed where he had just been lying and began tickling her mercilessly. They both laughed uncontrollably as the happiness they both felt filled them up. Just then they were interrupted by a banging on the door.

"Behave in there, and hurry up you two, you still have to go to school remember," came George's voice from the other side of the door before his footsteps could be heard walking away.

Derek dropped his head in the crook of Casey's flushed neck and groaned with disappointment. Casey chuckled as she lifted his head from her shoulder and kissed him passionately on the mouth. Derek quickly deepened the kiss, swiftly dipping his tongue out to stroke her lips, which she granted entry to her mouth. Just when Derek could feel his jeans getting a little tighter around the middle, Casey broke away from the kiss. Derek whimpered in disappointment as she gently pushed him off of her.

"Come on," sang Casey cheerfully as she got up from the bed and walked towards Derek's bedroom door. "I've got to go take a shower and then I'll get dressed in my room since all my stuffs still in there."

"I could bring all your stuff into here and you could dress in here with me," suggested Derek as he looked up at her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Casey gave Derek a look that he knew from the years of living with her meant 'No way!'

"Okay then, how about I jump into the shower with you and I can scrub your…back." Derek's grin grew ever wider at the thought.

"No Derek," Casey laughed, "besides, you don't need a shower, it'll only make you late anyway."

"But I'm a dirty boy! I'm a dirty, dirty boy!" Derek rolled onto his back and acted as though being dirty was making him miserable.

"Knock it off you idiot," she smiled throwing a pair of Derek's discarded underwear at him before blowing him a kiss, and then walking out the door to take a shower.

Derek dropped his head onto the bed in defeat.

**

* * *

**

Last night Edwin had caught his dad and Nora right before they could get into bed. He had asked them in outrage, why in the world would they allow Derek and Casey to continue doing the things they were doing.

George sat Edwin down and explained; "Edwin, the last thing we want is for you or the other kids to feel uncomfortable living in the same house. So if it will make you feel better, we can tell Derek and Casey that they can no longer see each other." Edwin looked at his father slightly confused. Would he really do that just because he felt uncomfortable with it?

"But you would have to accept, just as me and Nora would, that it was us that broke their heart and made them miserable and even more unbearable to live with then they are now," explained George gently.

"And if we told them they could no longer see each other, Casey would end up raising her baby without its father. Think about how you would feel if you couldn't see your dad Edwin?" Nora pointed out, trying to make Edwin understand.

"The thing is, Ed, no matter how much Nora and I tried to deny it, Casey and Derek need each other. They give each other things no one else can, so it makes it a lot easier for them to love each other rather than hate each other. Do you understand?" asked George.

Edwin went upstairs to bed that night less angry, but still confused. He didn't understand what his father meant. What did he mean by, 'need each other'.

The next morning when Edwin was on his way downstairs he heard laughter coming from Derek's room and saw his father walking away, smiling as he shook his head in amusement.

Edwin moved closer to the door, daring to listen in on what was going on inside. It was silent at first, which Edwin thought couldn't be right if both Derek AND Casey were in the room. He then thought he heard Derek cry, but he brushed it off as imagining things. He heard Derek teasing Casey about where to get dressed and saying that they should shower together. When he heard this, Edwin was completely freaked out. He wanted to leave but for some reason his feet remained planted in the same spot.

He then heard Casey laughing at Derek's childish suggestion and then telling him he best not take a shower as he would be late. That's when Edwin had clocked on to what his father had meant. He quickly hid in the games closet as Casey exited Derek's room and went straight into the bathroom.

Edwin thought about the changes both Derek and Casey seemed to have taken and how they had made them better.

Derek was a lot more responsible now, he was still immature sure, but now he was going to be a dad he was willing to put away most of his childishness for Casey and their baby. This was a real big step for Derek. Casey had changed too. Unlike when she was with Max, she hadn't lost her own identity. Casey had just learned to relax a lot more and take more risks. That was proved considering she was now pregnant. They were both such opposites. They were like two halves of a whole, and that by being together they completed the other. Even he had noticed how much they challenged each other everyday and how life for Edwin and the others was never boring and simple with them around, so life for Casey and Derek must be like being permanently high all the time. He understood now, but was he willing to accept it?

**

* * *

**

Derek had just gotten dressed and was finishing off spraying himself with aftershave. He had heard Casey leave the bathroom about two minutes ago and he was contemplating going into her room and getting her all 'dirty' again just to annoy her. When he was about to do just that someone knocked at his door once again. Before Derek could say enter, Edwin had walked into Derek's room and sat on his bed. Derek stared at Edwin guardedly. He didn't know whether Edwin was still mad at him and Derek wasn't in the mood this morning to be insulted when he could be ravishing Casey in the next room.

"Derek, about what I said last night. I'm sorry, I was out of line. I just didn't understand back then," Edwin explained to his older brother. Edwin finally looked up into Derek's face before saying, "I'm happy for you bro. you and Casey both."

Derek tried to keep his steely façade but couldn't resist letting a smile slip through at his brothers blessing.

"Thanks Ed, I'm glad you're okay with it now. Don't worry, we'll find you a girl to keep you busy too," laughed Derek happily as he directed his brother to the door. Before Derek closed the door, he could have sworn he heard Edwin mutter, "Already have a girl in mind."

**

* * *

**When Casey had entered the doors of JTSH, she was just about to go meet Emily at her locker when she felt something warm cover her hand. She looked to her side and saw that Derek had come up beside her and was now holding her hand.

"Derek, what do you think you are doing? People are looking!" Casey whispered frantically trying to pull her hand away unsuccessfully.  
"Let them look. It's about time everyone knew. They're all going to find out eventually anyway, I'm surprised Max hasn't done the deed yet," he said calmly as he smiled and waved to people he passed, who returned the favour happily before doing a double take and staring at who he was holding hands with just like everyone else.

Casey was slowly turning red from all the staring and whispering as she didn't handle this kind of thing well. Derek, seeing she was uncomfortable, squeezed her hand comfortingly.

They were both beginning to think that the gossip of this latest pairing had already spread round most of the school, because as the walked further down the halls towards Casey's locker, people no longer had to look twice and seemed to be waiting for them so they could see for themselves.

Out the corner of his eye Derek could have sworn he saw Max staring at the twos joined hands. Right before he stormed off Derek caught a glance of Max's expression; he did not look happy.

When they finally reached Casey's locker where Sam and Emily had been waiting for them, Casey quickly let go of Derek's hand and fell straight into Emily's arms so as to hide her glowing face.

"So you finally decided to come out in the open eh?" said Sam cheerfully to his best friend as they shared their usual man-hug.

"Yeah, I think people are taking it rather well don't you?" said Derek sarcastically as they just witnessed a girl break down in tears in her friends arms over not being Derek's next infatuation.

Sam stifled a laugh and then turned to Casey to ask how she was feeling.

Casey finally lifted her head from Emily's shoulder, "I was feeling great this morning, even last night I feeling better then I do right now," She sniffed.

Sam looked back at Derek, baffled.

"We told our parents last night," enlightened Derek casually as he stroked Casey arm comfortingly.

"Wow so you finally told them, huh. How did they take it?" asked Sam curiously.

"Actually they were pretty ok with it. I mean they were all 'how did this happen' at first but they soon came round and now everything's pretty cool," Derek smiled happily at Sam before placing a small kiss on Casey's temple.

"That's good! Well I'm real happy for you guys," said Sam, his voice filled with sincerity.

"See! If they can tell their parents and they were ok with it, then there's nothing to stop us from telling ours," Emily pointed out to Sam, anger slowly starting to rise.

Sam looked startled by Emily's sudden outburst and slightly frightened. "Err, I still don't know Em. I'm not sure I'm ready," Sam explained nervously.

"Why? Are you that worried about what your parents will say?"

"No, I'm worried about yours!" said Sam as though he thought it were obvious.

He then turned to Casey and Derek and explained. "The day we started going out, I walked her to her door and her mother kindly invited me in. she and Emily then went in the kitchen to apparently make tea, and her dad came and sat by me on the couch.

During a very intense and uncomfortable conversation he conveniently pointed out to me that he owned a shot-gun that he kept put away in the garage, which he liked to take out every now and then to 'admire'. So excuse me if I'm a little less then enthusiastic about telling your father that I knocked up his daughter," huffed Sam directing the last bit at Emily.

"Look Sam, I understand if you're scared, I am too. But it will be a lot worse if we don't tell him and he finds out later. I mean did you plan on never telling him?" asked Emily enquiringly.

"Well I was actually kind of hoping that he wouldn't notice until you'd given birth and that he would then be so surprised, that he would forgive me."

Casey and Derek bit back their laughter at Sam's insane answer, and even though Sam's voice carried an air of seriousness, they could tell he was joking.

Emily shook her head at Sam hopelessly. "Come on, case, lets just get to class," said Emily as she pecked Sam quickly on the cheek before turning in the other direction. Casey tried to mimic their kiss but Derek caught hold of her arm and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. They could hear the scoffs and gasps of the people passing by, but they didn't care. When Derek finally released Casey, she felt a little weak at knees as she linked arms with Emily and walked to their classroom.

Sam and Derek were left staring after them as they stood side-by-side.

"Women, sighed Sam as he shook his head the same way Emily had.

Derek laughed in agreement, as he and his best friend made their way to hockey practice.

Hockey practice had been cancelled that morning due to the coach being out sick. Usually Sam and Derek would be upset about this, but today Derek felt relieved. It was bound to have spread all round school by now about Casey and his relationship and he really didn't feel like facing a bunch of pent up hockey jocks ready to criticize and probably injure him because of it.

Sam recommended that they go chill-out in Derek's car, as it at least was warm and had a stereo. As the two friends relaxed in Derek's car, Sam turned his head to Derek and asked casually, "So how is Casey coping with the pregnancy?"

"Pretty good actually, but then again we haven't had to face the mood swings yet," snorted Derek nervously. After a few seconds Derek finally realized something.

"Hey, I just realized; I never actually told you that Casey was pregnant."

Sam smiled over at his friend. "Emily told me, I think she was trying to soften the blow when she told me about her being pregnant," he laughed jokingly.

Derek Smiled weakly before adding, "I'm sorry I never told you myself sooner, man."

"It's cool. I know you've had your hands full with Casey and the issue with Max," comforted Sam.

Derek looked at Sam curiously, wondering how he knew about his problems with Max. Sam smiled at his friend's expression before adding, "Another thing I learned from Emily."

Derek shook his head in exasperation; Emily was _such_ a gossip.

"You've got nothing to worry about you know." Sam stated as he warmed his hands on the heater. ""I've seen the way Casey looks at you. We've all seen it, even before you were dating." Derek's head turned towards Sam in curiosity.

"She needs you D, and not to sound too sappy here, but I'm pretty sure you need her too," he said as his eyes met Derek's. There was a distinct feeling of understanding and awkwardness in the air; Derek and Sam told each other everything, sometimes even their feelings, but this was starting to head deeper then what they were use to and it was making them both slightly uncomfortable. Sam looked away quickly and fidgeted in his seat.

Desperate for a change in subject the boys quickly moved the conversation onto hockey, but Derek's mind still persisted in thinking about what Sam had said and wondering how true his statement was.

**

* * *

**

"Do you think they have any clue what is going on with us right now?" asked Emily while she and Casey laughed jokingly as they headed towards their lockers. "Its like whenever something pregnancy related happens to me like a mood swing or a slight pain, Sam just stands there frozen on the spot, and he does that face, you know the one; where he looks like he's a deer caught in headlights."

Casey laughed harder in agreement, she remembered how Sam use to do that face when Casey use to argue with him and he would stand there, hopeless as to what to say or do. "Not Derek, he panics and starts fussing, or he gets all 'intellectual' on me and starts repeating things like 'this is perfectly natural for pregnant girls to react this way, it hormones.' I keep telling him, sometimes it not hormones its that I'm bloody annoyed," Casey shook her head and smiled at the conversation they had had in the car on the way to school, when Derek had annoyed her by singing the spice girls at the top of his voice the whole ride there. He had been feeling in a very light and exhilarated mood after their parents had agreed to allowing them to be together and so he tried making Casey laugh, but it had only succeeded in pissing her off.

"Honestly sometimes I wonder why people say that its best having a man around with you when you're pregnant, because they seem bleeding useless to me," Emily ranted, still keeping the light teasing tone in her voice.

"I think their use comes later when you start craving things in the middle of the night. Then you can just kick them out of bed and make them go out and get whatever you want," Casey chuckled at the idea of Sam and Derek crossing paths in the street as they frantically ran back and forth from the store and their homes.

"You are so lucky that you can snuggle up with Derek at night now, I hate when Sam's not there, I get real lonely sometimes," confessed Emily as her smile slowly slid off her face. Casey placed an arm around Emily's shoulder comfortingly as they both headed into the cafeteria for lunch.

As Derek and Sam left their classroom they saw the girls as they headed around the corner towards the cafeteria. The hallway was no longer empty, but filled with the usual students who were chilling by the lockers or pushing past stragglers desperately as they tried to reach the cafeteria before they were left with nothing but leftovers. Before Derek and Sam could catch up with the girls, they were stopped right around the corner from the cafeteria by three big, obviously muscled chests. It was Max and two of his football friends. Derek groaned at the obstacle that was standing between him and his girlfriend, not to mention his lunch!

"What are you doing with my girlfriend, Venturi?" demanded Max angrily as he stared down at Derek, while his friends stared at Sam, as though watching him carefully in case he decided to make a move against their captain.

Derek snorted in disbelief. "She's not your girlfriend Max, she's mine, get over it and get out of my way," he said trying his best to keep calm and not look at the gits face. He knew if he did, the image of he and Casey together would flash across his eyes.

"Casey and I had a little fight that's all, so you don't go moving in on my girl until I say she's a free agent," Max said cockily as though that settled everything.

"One, she's not your girl. Two, don't try and act like you rule Casey's life, she can decided things for herself and she's decided she thinks you're a stupid piece of shit like the rest of us, now get out of my way before I do something that I won't regret!" Derek and Sam managed to push pass Max and his lackeys, but barely put a distance between them before Max called out to them.

"Well why don't we settle this the way it should be?"

Derek looked back at him confused and frustrated. "What?"

"You and me, after school, we'll finish this once and for all!" shouted Max as he smirked confidently.

"Are you serious!" cried Derek; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Casey didn't want Max and he obviously didn't want her when she's pregnant, so why was he still continuing to this dance.

"Be there Venturi, or I'll just take her anyway," Max and his friends chuckled before walking in the opposite direction. Derek looked at Sam for reassurance that he had heard Max correctly, but Sam was staring after Max with a disbelieving expression that matched the one Derek was wearing. "Is he really challenging me? This is ridiculous!"

Sam face now contorted to pure anger. "He doesn't want to lose face. He doesn't want anyone thinking he's lost his girlfriend to you. He's the captain of the football team and you're the captain of the hockey team, both teams have always been rivals in some form or other. He sees this as you winning and he doesn't like it," Sam explained. Derek turned to stare at his friend as he listened. "Or it could just be that he wants to get you back for punching him in the face," Sam suggested as the corners of his mouth twitched.

Derek thought for a moment and decided all of it was probably relevant and that he knew he was going to have to deal with Max now before he got to Casey and so he and Sam began making battle plans.

He was not going to lose her, not now. Not to him.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it! part 2 will be up soon! PLEASE REVIEW and i will update faster! can you believetis was 11 pages on word lol. there is now a pole up on my profile page, for you all to vote on what sex you want casey's baby t be, so please vote.**

**if you vote and/or review i will give you a derek cookie! =D lo0ves ya all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *


	15. she's not your girl! Part 2

_A/N_: **ok i am soooooooooo sorry about the wait, my brain froze and i lost all inspiration. i would have scrapped this story all together but you fantastic reviewers who kept nagging me to write saved it =D i do hope i havent lost any reader because of this wait because i love you all and you're are the only reason im still writing! **

_Disclaimer_: **i do not own lwd or Michael Seater or Michael Seater's ass no matter what my subconcious tries to tell me!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

She's not your girl!

(Part 2)

Sam and Derek had quickly come to a decision about what they were going to do about Max and the fight before they entered the cafeteria.

They both agreed that there was no way that Max would show up alone, and so decided straight away that Sam was to come with him and back Derek up if anything went wrong. They had also decided against telling the girls about their plans for that afternoon with Max. They didn't want them to have the added stress, plus they knew the girls would never allow them to go through with it. The last thing they wanted was for Max to think they were cowards and have him think that he can take advantage of them.

"Its too bad Ralph's still in Florida, we could have asked him to help," sighed Sam as they made their way to the table the girls were sitting at.

"No, the last thing we want is more people involved in this, and increasing the risk that it will get out to Emily and Casey. It's probably best it's just the two of us."

"Just the two of you for what?" asked Casey casually as she looked over at Sam and Derek, who had now taken their seats opposite the girls.

Sam and Derek shot each other a quick glance, before Sam relinquished all lying responsibilities over to Derek.

"Err, the two of us for a science project. Yeah, everyone else is in a group of three or four, but there's only the two of us in our group. I was just saying to Sam that's its probably best that it's only the two of us, we'd only slow the others down," lied Derek convincingly as he looked at Emily rather than Casey. He found it harder to lie to Casey these days, but knew it wouldn't be so much of a problem as long as he didn't look at her face.

The girls seemed to except this excuse, but Casey continued to stare at Derek curiously as she and Emily started up a new conversation.

Derek gave Sam a warning look that told him not to mention Max again while they were in front of the girls.

Lunch carried on like it did everyday. Sam and Derek found themselves grudgingly giving up half their lunches to the girls that were now eating for two.

The rest of the day continued with Derek and Sam planning the best ways to get the upper hand with Max, and Casey and Emily completely oblivious to their plans.

At the end of the day, the four of them walked in the direction of the car park towards Derek and Sam's cars before Derek spoke up.

"Err hey, Case! Why don't you go home In Emily's car, me and Sam have to head back inside and speak to our science teacher about that project he set us," he lied as he flashed a meaningful look at Sam, telling him to play along.

"You're going to lie your way out of doing it aren't you?" Casey asked accusingly. Derek decided he'd let her believe that as anything else may seem out of character.

"Derek!" said Casey disapprovingly as she frowned at him.

"Ok fine. How about I just ask for an extension on it instead, I mean it's only me and Sam in a group and we're not as smart as you," said Derek. He saw Sam look sheepishly at Emily when she turned to face him and see if he was telling the truth.

Casey sighed. "Ok, but why don't me and Emily just wait for you," she suggested.

"No, we might be a while and we wouldn't want you to get cold waiting for us. Don't worry we shouldn't be too long," said Derek as he flashed a smile at Sam.

The girls finally gave in and headed towards Emily's car. Derek and Sam waved at them as they drove away. As soon as the girls were out of sight, Derek and Sam raced towards Derek's car and began heading to Smelly Nelly's.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

When they arrived at Smelly Nelly's, Derek drove his car around the back and parked it in one of the few parking spots left.

Subtlety was obviously not one of Max's strong points; on the left side of Smelly Nelly's back door was a large group of muscle-bound seniors. Derek recognised most of them from the football team. They were the ones standing near the front of the crowd with Max.

Sam and Derek knew at first sight that they didn't stand a chance.

"You don't have to do this you know, we can still turn back. There's no need to get beat up over yours and Max's egos," said Sam as he tried to convince his friend to turn back.

Derek shook his head. "No we have to settle this now or he'll never leave me and Casey in peace. I don't want him to have anything to do with Casey anymore or our baby, so this has to be done now," he explained. If he could just get one punch in on Max, even if he got crushed for it afterwards, he felt their silent score would be settled.

Derek then saw Max realize they were there and so knew it was time.

They both got out of the car and walked forward until they were opposite to Max, facing each other.

Derek stared down Max, his face frozen into a serious glare, while Max looked back with a smug grin as though he had already won something.

"I'm actually surprised, Venturi, I honestly didn't think you would have the guts to show up. It probably would have been a smarter move for you to have stayed away," max said as his lackeys around him laughed stupidly.

Sam stared at Derek. He had promised he wouldn't get involved unless Derek needed him.

Derek stared back at max with the same cold expression. He wasn't going to answer max. He had come here to fight, or at least get a message across to max, for him to leave him and Casey alone.

Max seemed overjoyed that Derek had not retorted and used it to his advantage to keep talking.

"Now let's get this straight, I don't want you thinking we're fighting over Casey," he said as he waited for Derek's reaction.

Derek's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise but otherwise kept his face the same.

Max chuckled to himself and his goons loyally followed his lead.

"Need I remind you that I've already had her? And now that she's pregnant she's used goods." Derek's fists began to shake with anger. Max really needed to shut up, like right now.

"Keep talking while you can max, because in a few minutes I'm going to break your jaw!" Derek snapped. He needed to calm down and gain back some self-control. He knew you could never fight well when you were blinded by anger.

"You tell him, Derek," come a voice from behind them.

As Derek and Sam turned to look behind them, they were shocked at the sight they saw.

The entire hockey team and a few of their friends were quickly making their way towards them. Derek couldn't believe it. He couldn't imagine how they had found out about the fight never mind why they would want to help him.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sam trying to hide his relief.

"Why do you think, Sam, we're a team and we're here to help you guys out," said riley one of the best players on the hockey team.

"Thanks," was all Derek could seem to say, but his friends understood just how grateful he really was.

"We still don't understand why you didn't tell us about this right away, dude," said one of their teammates who had come to stand beside Derek and Sam.

"Well, I guess I figured you would think me dating Casey is weird and not want to be associated with me anymore," said Derek as he hung his head slightly.

"Don't be stupid! It's none of our business what you choose to do unless it effects what you do on the ice. We're not about to make you feel bad about you doing something if it makes you happy. What sort of friends would we be if we did that? You should know by now, man, we've always got your back."

Derek felt truly touched that his friends were willing to look past any weirdness and be there for him. He was also starting to notice how wise they were all becoming. I guess they were finally growing up.

"Err, hello!" cried Max as he demanded to be acknowledged; he had become more and more irate as they continued to ignore his presence since the hockey team had shown up. Now that he heard they were willing to help Derek out he felt a little less confident than before, but it didn't matter as they still out ranked them even with the hockey team on their side.

"So what now, Venturi? You think you can beat me now you have your little team to back you up?" Max and his friends laughed as if they all thought this was such a ridiculous idea. "Let's just say you did beat me. You really think the pain and betrayal you feel inside is going to go away. It's not. She cheated on you Derek, and she cheated on me. That's what whores like Casey McDonald do."

Derek was becoming extremely pissed off and knew he wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer.

"It doesn't hurt as much for me though, because I know that Casey truly loved me and she only slept with you so that she would have practice for when she was with me," max sneered. Derek was disgusted with his way of thinking, but a terrible thought deep down was agreeing with max.

"Just remember this Venturi, when she was fucking you she was thinking my name!"

That was the last straw for Derek. As Max's cocky faced laughed with his goons, Derek pounced towards max, thrusting his fist forward and smacking Max straight in his jaw.

A bell might as well have sounded, as at that moment the entire hockey team and the entire football team collided in an all out battle. It was as though they had been preparing for it for years, (which they probably had been.)

As soon as max had recovered from his hit, he tackled Derek to the floor. Derek's quick reflexes managed to manoeuvre himself so that he landed more on his side, thus giving him the ability to escape max and claim the upper hand. Derek straddled Max's body and began punching him continuously, as max struggled to break free.

The noise of the fight had drawn attention to the people inside the restaurant and half the customers had come towards the back door to stare out at the scuffle.

One of the waiters on shift that night quickly reached for his phone and began calling for the police.

When everyone heard the sirens coming up the road, most of the teams knew better and took off in the opposite direction. Most were bloody and bruised, but no serious injuries among them.

Derek and max, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice the flashing lights of the sirens and continued their heated rampage. Sam who was also about to take off, noticed they were left behind and tried to convince Derek to leave. By the time Derek even registered that Sam was talking to him, the police had just arrived. And all three of them were being hauled into the back of a police car and taken into custody.

It was in this moment, in the back of the car, that Derek really took register of their appearance. He had a bruised eye and small cuts among his face. His knuckle throbbed when he tightened it and suspected it was broken. He saw max next to him and saw that he was worse off. Max's nose was bleeding and had a developing large purple bruise across his cheek. He also held his stomach, which suggested that Derek's punches to it had left bruising.

Derek heard Sam sigh next to him and so he looked round. Sam looked the best out of the both of them. His face and neck looked a little red and his hands were raw and slightly bleeding.

When they had been taken into the police station, they had been patted down for any sharp object that could be used as a weapon and then placed into holding cells. Derek and Sam had been placed in a separate cell to max to prevent any violence.

Sam and Derek sat down opposite each other on the benches in the cell. They were quiet for quite a long time before Sam finally spoke.

"Have you got that out of your system now mate?" Derek noticed how he didn't sound angry or upset, but calm and almost amused.

"I feel much better, yeah," said Derek as a smirk formed on his face. Sam looked at his friend's satisfied face, and cracked up laughing. Derek soon followed his friends lead.

"So what do you reckon?" started Sam, "do you think you've proved my point?"

"I don't know, let's see." Derek looked over his shoulder at the wall behind him that also belonged to the cell next door. "Hey, Max! Did you understand my point?" he shouted through the wall.

The words "Screw you, Venturi!" could be heard being shouted at the wall. Then the guard joined in and told them all to 'shut the hell up!'

Sam and Derek continued with their banter, keeping the atmosphere and conversation nice and light.

After half an hour the doors to the police station were swung open and in walked Casey, followed by George and Nora and Emily.

"Oh my god!" gasped Nora at the sight of Sam and Derek as the all walked up to the bars.

"Derek, what in the world were you thinking getting into a fight!" scolded George. The boys looked down, their faces guilty.

"As soon as you sign this paperwork, sir, they can go," announced and officer who was sitting behind a large desk, as another slid open the bars to Sam and Derek's prison. George went off to the desk to sign as Nora hugged Derek and was checking out his bruised eye and cut up knuckles. Emily had taken Sam into a deathly tight hug and was crying on his shoulder, telling him exactly how stupid he was. Derek could hear Sam whispering his apologies into Emily's ear. Derek looked over at Casey and noticed she wasn't looking at him. She was staring at the floor. Derek couldn't tell what her facial expression was. He figured she had probably been worried sick like Emily obviously was and so needed time to recuperate; so he didn't bother her.

After George had finished signing everything he took everyone, including Sam and Emily home. Emily and Sam had decided that they were going to finally tell Emily's parents about the pregnancy as they didn't want to hide it anymore. Derek wished them both luck and George and Nora thanked Sam for not leaving Derek, and helping him out.

When they got home, the 'rents' headed straight for bed after assuring Derek they were going to have a serious conversation tomorrow about his actions. As he said goodnight to them, Derek saw Casey heading up the stairs and so followed her up and into her room.

He watched her as she slowly sat down on her bed, her hand cradling her growing bump protectively. She hadn't spoken to him once since they had come to collect him and Sam from jail, and he was beginning to feel incredibly uneasy.

Derek wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans as he stared at her from the doorway. Carefully, not wanting her to startle her and make her mad, he closed the door and walked closer towards her and the bed.

"Case, I know you're upset but..." Casey's head snapped up and her face was filled with rage.

"Upset! I'm not upset, I'm furious!" she screamed as she swiftly lifted herself off the bed.

"I can't believe you would do something so stupid and reckless! I'm trying to fill our parents in on what's been happening between us and with the baby, and you're out prating about and getting sent to jail! How could you possibly think that taking on Max and the football team alone was a good idea?"

"I wasn't alone," argued Derek, but Casey didn't seem to hear him. She was pacing around her room shaking her head like he had just suggested that they should stick a carrot up their noses and go dancing.

"Anything could have happened to you tonight Derek, did you even think about that? Did you once stop to think what me and the baby would do if you had gotten killed?" she placed her hands over her mouth as tears started to fall rapidly down her cheeks. Now it was Derek's turn to look at her like she was the silly one.

"Casey," said Derek in his most gentle voice "is that what you've been worrying about this whole time? Look..." he took her hand in his and led her back towards the bed, pulling her onto his lap as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "I promise to you that I'm going to stay by your side and the baby's, ok. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. That's why I'm marrying you, remember?"

Casey sniffed and wiped at her tears. Derek leaned in and caught her lips in a soft and sweet kiss.

"So what did you tell the 'rents'?" asked Derek as he pulled back from the kiss.

Casey rested her slightly against Derek's strong chest. "I was in the middle of assuring my mom that we had already had my first scan and that they said the baby was fine and healthy. She was just starting to go into a frenzy about having my next one booked for sometime soon, when we got a phone call telling us that you had been arrested. We caught Emily rushing outside as we left; she had obviously got the same phone call about Sam."

Derek and Casey lied back against the pillows and remained in the same position; holding each other for a good half hour.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, Casey," whispered Derek into Casey's ear.

"And I'm sorry I called you stupid," she whispered back. They both then settled into the covers and each other's arms.

"Even though it's true,"....

* * *

**you can tell i had no inspiration, my writing style was pretty crap lol so i apologize for that! i hope you liked it all the same! the argument was going to be longer but i wanted to get this out before i start getting a lot of college work. if you have any ideas for what you want the next chapter to be, please let me know cus i have no idea at the moment. i know how its going to end though so dont worry about that lol. only about 3 or four more chapters to go!!**

**please review and i'll love you forever and ever!! btw thanks to all who voted on my pole it will be taken down in 3 days so if you havent voted please do so soon! thanks!!! lo0ves ya all!!!!**


	16. Graduation!

_A/N**:**_ **Hey! sorry it took me so long but i lost half of my work and i was too angry to get started again lol. this was suppose to be longer but i cut it in half because i think the next part deserves its own chapter =)**

_Disclaimer:_**i do not own anything! No copywright infringement intended!!**

Chapter Sixteen

Graduation!

Finally! Graduation had, at last, arrived and Derek couldn't be happier. In the last week Casey had caught him prancing around the house and school whistling a cheery tune and being extra generous and nice to her. It was starting to bug Casey, especially as she really wasn't looking forward to leaving school. She wasn't happy with the fact that her education was now over. She loved learning and felt there was plenty more for her to discover and learn. Now the only things she would be learning are how to change a diaper and how to be a mom 101. Not that she was resentful about this. After all how could she resent it after the way Derek had been treating her and how good he was about the whole situation. He hadn't complained once about not being able to go to university! Then again he was probably quite pleased about not having to go; it was Derek after all.

Casey sighed as she looked at her reflection in her full-length mirror that was standing in the corner of her room.

As Casey looked her reflection up and down, her eyes caught on her swollen stomach. There was no way to mistake the ever-growing bump that stretched out Casey's navy blue gown. You couldn't hide it either as Casey had begrudgingly accepted. Both Casey and Emily were about seven months pregnant now.

Whispers and stares were already becoming a frequent occurrence for Casey, and whoever she was with, when she walked the halls of Sir John Sparrow Thomson High. Although they rarely happened around Derek now as everyone was still scared from when he punched one of the football teams quarterbacks after saying something bad about Casey.

As Casey was sadly staring at her reflection, Derek had snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong?" asked Derek as he tenderly kissed her temple from behind.

"Nothing," said Casey as she flashed a grin at him, but it didn't touch her eyes.

Derek wasn't fooled by Casey's smile, but decided she was probably just sad about leaving school; she always was a weird one.

Casey turned in Derek's arms so as to check him out. He looked amazing in his blue robe and fluffy brown hair. The gown also helped to show off his broad shoulders and strong chest, which Casey loved to rest her head against.

Amusement danced in Derek's eyes as he watched her get fired up just looking at him. He could spot the signals straight away now as Casey got turned on often and easily these days. His dad had confided in him that woman tend to get very sexually frustrated during their pregnancy. It was a conversation he really wished he hadn't had with his father. Derek flinched at the memory, coming back to his senses in time to hear Nora calling the two lovers from downstairs.

Casey and Derek made their way into the crowded hall as their parents and sibling went to find a seat on the other side of the room.

They spotted Emily and Sam sitting a row from the front and so went and joined them.

As Casey sat next to Derek and Emily, she looked down at her blue robe and tried to flatten her stomach down as much as possible but nothing could disguise the obvious bump stretching out her gown.

As principle Lasator started on his congratulations speech Casey heard Derek whisper something to Sam and they both kept staring over at the entrance doors with excitement and mischief in their eyes.

Principle Lasitor announced the valedictorian, Tinker, and Casey couldn't help but frown slightly; she knew that if all the drama that had been happening over the last 5 months hadn't happened, she could have focused on her studies and been the one giving the 'inspiring' speech right now.

Casey suddenly stopped her thoughts. She couldn't believe how doubtful and bitter she had been about their situation lately.

She decided to ignore all the negativity and focus on getting through the day.

Right after tinkers pretty uninspiring speech, Edwin busted through the doors and onto the stage in his 'Edweirdo' costume and had to be chased out by the principle while being egged on by Sam and Derek.

Sam slapped palms with Derek in congratulations.

"Nice one, Derek! You may just make a prankster out of your brother yet."

"Wait, you two planned this?" asked Emily half annoyed and half amused.

"No way, this was all Derek's brilliant idea," laughed Sam. Derek sat in his chair looking proud and cocky, while Casey stared at him with a confused expression.

She didn't know why but she felt… wrong. Disappointed. But not with Derek's behaviour, it was more of an unsatisfactory feeling. She tried to shake it off as Principle lasitor returned and began giving out the diplomas.

When Casey was called up to collect her diploma, there were a few mummers obviously directed at her stomach. Casey tried to hold her head high. Mr Lasitor looked her in the eye and told her that she could have done great things. She gave him a tight smile and walked off as the graduation ceremony continued.

Hats were thrown into the air as they finally said goodbye to high school, and Casey and Derek were pulled into a tight hug by the family.

Kendra had spread the word that she was hosting a graduation party at her house and everyone was welcome to come as long as they bought food or beer.

Casey and Derek thought it would be better for the baby if they didn't go. Casey couldn't help but think bitterly, 'another thing I can no longer do because of our situation'.

When the family returned home, George cooked a 'special' dish with a name he made up when he couldn't decipher what food he had stated out making.

The family celebrated together for a while, but every time Casey caught Nora looking over at her, she could see the worry and disappointment in her mother's eyes.

Casey felt the tears well up in her eyes, and when Lizzie asked about them, she passed them off as hormones.

When Edwin, Lizzie and Marti went to watch TV and George and Nora began the washing up, Casey took Derek by the arm and led him upstairs to his room, which had been playing as 'their room' the last couple of months.

When Casey shut the door and turned towards Derek, she could see the confusion and concern playing on his face.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, repeating the same question as earlier that day. Derek eyes shifted worriedly to her stomach every other second.

"Derek, we need to talk," Casey's voice broke when she said the words as she felt more tears brim to the corner of her eyes. Derek didn't move. Nothing good ever come from when he had to say those words many times before, so he knew this would be no different.

"I've been thinking a lot about our…" Casey searched hard to find the right word, but settled on the one she had been using frequently. "Situation. Lately something doesn't seem right anymore." Casey took a deep breath and looked at Derek.

Derek continued with his confused expression and shook his head slightly.

"I don't- err… what are you talking about?"

Casey looked down sadly. She wasn't sure with this one conversation, what exactly she would be giving up.

"I don't think I'm ready for this. Any of this," she looked back into his eyes waiting for his response.

A few moments of silence passed before Derek finally asked, "Do you not want to marry me, Case?"

"No, Derek, that not what I'm saying," responded Casey quickly. She did want to marry him, she just wasn't sure now was the best time.

"Then what are you saying, Casey?" Derek eyes had gone from sad to frustrated, and Casey could tell they were only a glance away from becoming pure anger.

"I don't know! Everything's happening so fast. None of this is what I planned," cried Casey as she felt the tears threatening to fall.

"It's not what I planned either Casey, but you don't see me doubting my love for you." He didn't know what to feel. A part of him was furious at her for rejecting what has made him so happy; their love and their baby.

"I do not doubt my love for you Derek, I'm just saying -"

"Forget it, Case! You've made it perfectly clear about how you feel." Without listening to Casey's panicked pleas, Derek stormed out the bedroom and after a couple of seconds a bang from downstairs confirmed he had just left the house.

Casey couldn't contain herself any longer and it wasn't long before she was crying hysterically into her pillow.

* * *

**OOOOH! its getting good haha! trust me you are not going to wanna miss the next chapter! i will upload soon because it is almost the holidays and because i have most of it written =)**

**btw when casey says about all the drama over the last FIVE months i had wrote that deliberatley as she didnt know she was pregnant for about two months =P  
**

**thanks to all of you who reviewed last time its the only reason i have uploaded again and not abandoned this story lol. PLEASE REVIEW!! i would really appreciate it =D  
**


	17. Please come home!

**A/N:** _so sorry it has taken this long to upload but my account keeps messing up! updates and reviews have not been sent to my email adress and so i changed my email adress and it still doesnt appear to be working =( so if i receive the reviews from this chapter then everythings good and i will upload the next exciting chapter soon! but if not i will bhe changing accounts. will let you all know soon x_

**Disclaimer:** _i do not own anything accept the hair on my head and slightly crooked smile. _**  
**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Please, come home!**

It had been twenty minutes since Derek left the house. Casey had managed to calm down enough to sneak out of the house and avoid any questions from her parents. She went straight next door to Emily's. Emily's mom let her in and she went directly up to Emily's room. She realized afterwards that she probably should have knocked, as when she opened the door she found Sam and a heavily pregnant Emily making out on her bed.

"Casey!" they both exclaimed in shock.

"I'm so sorry you guys, I shouldn't have interrupted," said Casey sadly. Emily was the only one she could turn to right now, but even she was busy.

"Casey, its ok, come back," reassured Emily as she untangled herself from Sam and they both sat up straight on the bed.

Casey slowly made her way back into the room and sat on the bed in front of Emily, keeping her head bowed.

The moment Casey looked up, Emily's face contorted to panic and concern.

"Oh Casey, what is it? What's wrong?" Casey couldn't answer right away. Instead she flung her arms around her best friend and fresh tears began pouring down her cheeks and onto Emily's shoulder.

Sam looked on at the two girls, not knowing what he should do.

"Everything's gone wrong!" Casey cried, "This isn't what I wanted!"

"What isn't? Casey what's happened?" asked Emily as she rubbed her friends back comfortingly.

Casey pulled out of the hug slightly to look at her two friends who were staring back at her, faces full of concern and worry.

"Its Derek," she admitted sadly. "He's left me! I told him I had doubts about the decisions we were making, you know, about the baby."

"Oh no, do you know where he's gone?" enquired Emily. Sam had already taken out his cell phone and began dialling Derek's number.

Casey shook her head hopelessly. She truly wished that she could reverse time and stop herself from saying anything to Derek. It was all just a moment of weakness. She wasn't even sure if she really felt those doubts about their baby and their engagement. All she knew was that she was scared. Scared of everything going wrong and messing up, not just her life, but Derek's and their child's.

Sam let out a resigned sigh and announced that Derek had switched his phone off.

"I'll go out and have a look for him," said Sam as he moved off the bed and moved behind Casey. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Casey, I promise I'll bring him home."

Casey looked at Sam and smiled weakly; she knew she could rely on Sam to bring Derek back.

Sam grabbed his coat off of Emily's desk chair and left the room.

Casey looked back at Emily and continued to fall back into her arms. Emily rubbed her friends back and whispered comforting words to her while praying that everything would be back to normal by tomorrow.

* * *

When Derek had left the house, he jumped straight into 'The Prince' and began driving without any thought as to where he was going.

After 10 minutes of driving, he finally found himself parked outside of Kendra's large house which was currently hosting the craziest party of the year, in celebration of Graduation.

Derek wasn't sure that this was the best place to reflect on the things that Casey had said to him, but it would help him to forget and after all; denial was Derek's forte.

Derek exited his car and headed towards Kendra's open door. He had every intention of getting completely and utterly wasted.

The moment he stepped over the threshold of the house, he was spotted by Kendra herself who came rushing over to him and flung her arms around his neck.

"Der-bear, so glad you made it! Where's Casey?" asked Kendra as she looked behind him in search of her.

"Not coming," announced Derek with a note of finality in his voice; he really didn't want to go into the fight, especially not with an ex.

"Aww, that's too bad," smiled Kendra. Derek looked at her and thought, _AI don't think you mean that._

"Hey, you were meant to bring food or beer, and you haven't bought either," pouted Kendra as she turned her face from his empty arms to his troubled face and flashed him her big brown eyes.

For a second Derek could have sworn he was looking into shining blue eyes. Eyes that belonged to-

Derek shook his head. He was here to forget and that was what he planned on Doing.

"Sorry about that Kendra. Is there anyway I could still get a beer," asked Derek smoothly.

Kendra smiled mischievously while openly checking him out. Derek matched her smile with his and winked cheekily.

He didn't think there was any harm in flirting with Kendra for the next couple of hours if she helped him to forget.

"Sure, this way," said Kendra as she took hold of one of Derek's strong arms and led him towards the kitchen.

Sam had looked all over their neighbourhood in search of Derek. He had just finished checking Smelly Nelly's when he thought of Kendra's party. Sam debated with himself for a while; surely Derek wouldn't go to a party after a possible break up with the love of his life. Sam rolled his eyes and headed towards Kendra's. Who was he kidding; a party was Derek's answer for everything.

* * *

Sam and Derek had been gone a whole hour and half now. Casey had managed to dry her tears and talk without hiccupping again. She had to stop herself from clinging to he friend as Emily had began getting an agonising pain coming from her stomach. When Casey had suggested they tell Emily's mom, Emily had merely brushed her off saying it was probably from all the excitement. But still Emily clung to her belly and every now and then her face would twist in pain.

"So, how are you feeling now, Case?" asked Emily and she soothed her aching stomach.

"I feel a little better I guess. I don't know Em, maybe I'm getting depressed and that's where all those doubts and worries came from."

"That's probably it," reassured Emily as she scooted herself off the bed. "You know what's great for depression? Chocolate brownies!" she squealed as she pulled Casey to her feet.

"Actually that might be just what I need right now," chuckled Casey softly and they both began to head for the bedroom door.

They were a mere 4 steps away from the door when they both stopped dead in their tracks at the feeling of a thick wetness beneath their feet.

When Casey looked down, she was worried at first that it might be coming from her, but as her head rose higher she saw that the bottom of Emily's dress was soaked.

"Erm, Emily? Don't take this the wrong way, but did you wet yourself?" asked Casey as she looked at Emily with pure concern.

Emily saw what Casey was looking at and looked back at Casey with slight confusion. "I-I don't think so." Both girls stared at each other for a moment, not sure what they had to do now. There was no need for all the small talk, they both knew what was happening, but both were too scared to admit it.

"Oh god, Emily! We have to get you to the hospital quickly!" cried Casey as she grabbed the bag that Sam and Emily had kept safely in the corner in case this were to happen. It contained a pillow, some pyjamas, some spare clothes, a blanket and a little knitted baby hat.

Casey took a shocked Emily by the arm and led her downstairs in search of Emily's mom, only to find that she had left a note explaining that she had popped out to take care of 'some business'.

Casey contemplated taking Emily around to her house and try to find her own mom, but she knew there wasn't time as something was definitely wrong. Casey grabbed the spare car keys from the counter and placed Emily safely in the passenger seat of Mr Davis's car before entering through the drivers side herself.

"Casey, this isn't right! Its way too soon!" panicked Emily.

Casey couldn't help but agree, but she knew the worst thing for Emily to do right now is panic.

"Don't worry, Em, loads of women have their babies at seven months and everything is fine."

Casey started the car and did everything in her power to stay calm as she backed out the driveway.

* * *

Derek was sitting on Kendra's long, creamy white couch and had been drinking himself stupid since he got there. Kendra sat to the right of him (though she was so close she was practically on him) and had her left hand resting on his thigh. Derek pretended to himself that he hadn't noticed it was there as he finished off his fourth can of beer.

"So how excited are you that we have finally graduated?" asked Kendra as she tried to refrain from squealing with excitement.

Derek gave a sigh of laughter and looked at Kendra like she was nuts not to know the answer. "Quite possibly the happiest day of my life," he stated. As he picked up his next can, he thought about his statement and whether or not it will ever change. Will he ever get married to Casey now? Will he ever get to hold his baby in his arms? No he would have to see the kid taken away by its 'new' parents, the ones that Casey will pick out and never see it again. And graduation will forever be his happiest day ever. God, he felt pathetic.

"Yeah well _I'm_ definitely happy to hear that you finally broke up with Casey." He hadn't told her anything, but she had happily presumed the worst.

Derek didn't say anything to this and just kept his eyes focused on his beer.

"Everyone at school knows it's not your baby anyway," said Kendra as she grabbed a beer of her own.

Derek's head shot round to look at. "How could everyone at school possibly know wether its mine or not?" he asked half curious half pissed off.

"Because you're not the kind of guy to be tied down," she explained as she shifted her body more into his and her hand bagan making small circles on his thigh. "You're going to grow up to be this amazingly famous hockey player, with a sexy blonde on your arm. No where in your future does it say about you having a kid at eighteen."

Derek thought about everything she said. Is that really what he would be giving up he stayed with Casey. And more importantly, did he even care.

"Derek," Kendra's face was right next to his now and looking directly into his eyes. "Forget Casey and be your old self again! Have some fun… with me."

Derek looked at her, but his head was so fogged up from the amount of alcohol he had consumed he could barely see her. Her words ringed in his ears and he began to lean in.

When their lips were merely a millimetre away, Casey's sad face popped up in front of Derek's eyes and he retracted his head quicker the lightning.

"What's wrong?" demanded Kendra as Derek moved her away and stood up off the couch.

"I can't do this!" he said as he turned away from her and began making his way through the crowd.

"DEREK!!"

Derek stared in front of him barely seeing, not to mention standing straight. But he couldn't mistake Sam's figure making his way through the party towards him.

"I have been looking all over for you!" he sounded annoyed and worried.

"Well you found me!" exclaimed Derek jokingly as he tried to shake away the memory of what had almost happened.

Sam looked like he was just about to lecture Derek, when his cell started to vibrate.

He stared Derek down, daring him to move as he answered his cell phone.

Derek couldn't tell what was going on, but it seemed bad by the look on Sam's face.

When Sam finished the call, he dragged Derek outside into the cool air so that it was possible to talk normally again.

"Emily's in labour and Casey's just arrived at the hospital with her. Something could be wrong!" said Sam as he looked as though he was about to cry.

Derek sobered slightly and took control.

"Don't worry man, everything going to be ok. We're going to take my car and drive down to the hospital and meet them."

As Derek was about to get into the driver side, Sam pulled away, gave him an obvious look and then got into that side himself while Derek got into the passenger side. Within minutes they were on their way.

Emily had already been taken by the doctors and the midwife and been placed in a hospital gown on a clean white hospital bed. Casey sat next to her terrified that Sam wouldn't make it in time and she would have to help Emily through this by herself. She had already called Emily parents and they were on their way, but it might be a couple of hours as they are stuck in traffic. Sam must have called his own parents after she had called him as they just arrived a few minutes ago and were now sitting in the waiting room along with his 3 sisters.

"Casey I'm scared," whispered Emily. She was speaking slightly groggily as she had just been given an anaesthetic.

"Everything's going to be okay, Em! I'm here for you ok?" Said Casey trying to sound confident. Casey looked over at the window where she could hear the pattering of what appeared to be raindrops. Casey sighed heavily. Well this is all we need.

Derek was staring over at Sam as they sped past cars and dodged bikes as they raced to the hospital. Sam's face was focused and straight on the outside, but on the inside he was freaking out and Derek could tell. He could tell that he was worried about Emily and their kid and Derek understood exactly how he felt. He was worried for Emily and the baby but he was also terrified that something had happened to Casey. Or even if it hadn't, it easily could have because he was out getting drunk and almost kissing his ex. He felt like scum. No he felt worse then scum, he felt… sick!

Derek groaned and clutched at his stomach. Sam broke his concentration for a second and looked over at Derek.

"You ok man?"

"I think I'm going to puke!" moaned Derek as he put his hand over his mouth.

"Derek don't you dare throw up in the car man, I'm not cleaning it up!" he said it jokingly but he was a little concerned with how much his friend had drank tonight.

Derek went to lean out of the window to throw up when he saw a Corvette speeding directly at them. Sam was still worried about Derek and so didn't notice the car.

"Sam, look out!" cried Derek.

Sam looked back out at the road 2 seconds before the corvette hit them directly and everything went black…

* * *

please please please review guys!!! you are all awsome for being so patient with me! i love you all xxxxxxxxxxx review!


	18. Thats just Derek

_A/N: _**Hey guys!! i know you all have been dying to know what was going to happen next so im going to shut up and let you get on with the chapter. soeey its not very l****ong**

_Disclaimer: _**I do not own anything! nothing at all! NOTHING!!**_  
_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

That's just Derek

"_I'm afraid that your son is suffering from severe head trauma along with some haemorrhaging around his brain. We were right in the process of performing an operation to prevent the risk of brain damage when he slipped into a coma. We have stitched up his further wounds and did everything we can for him. But I'm afraid all we can do now is wait and see if he wakes up."_

The doctor's words rang in Casey's mind as she sat in the waiting room on one of the plastic chairs. It had been a whole week since Derek and Sam had been bought into the emergency wards after being hit head on in a collision. Sam wasn't hurt too seriously, but he did end up a broken arm and a lot of blood loss. The car that hit them still hadn't been found. The police say it was a hit and run, but the only person who got a good look at the car was Derek.

Casey had been in the room with Emily at the time, as a doctor was explaining to her that she was in slow labour and that there truly wasn't anything to worry about. The doctor had to repeat his last words at least 3 times to Emily before she could accept them. They also told her that it may take a couple of days before the baby is ready to appear and that she would probably be more comfortable waiting at home.

Emily and Casey were about to leave the hospital and head home with Sam's family when Sam was hauled through the doors. He was unconscious and his arm was bent in a terrifying position. He had cuts all over his body which blood was continuously seeping out of.

Emily was so shocked and terrified to see him there and in such a bad way that she keeled over in pain and had to be dragged back to her hospital room to give birth.

She had a baby boy 8lb 2oz who she named Jack Samuel Richards. Sam unfortunately didn't make it to the birth (which took 4 hours from the time Sam entered the hospital) but he was the first person, after Emily, to hold his son.

Casey also missed the birth. Following right after Sam, came Derek. He also had cuts all over his body as well as a giant gash on his forehead and his entire face was covered in dark red blood. Doctors were holding an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

Casey couldn't believe what she was seeing at first. She stayed rooted on the spot as Derek was rushed through the halls and was taken towards the emergency room. When she finally regained the feeling back in her legs, she chased after the doctors pushing Derek's stretcher, like she was a crazy woman, which she kind of was.

"WAIT! Please, what's happened to him?" Casey demanded as she finally caught up with them. She looked down at Derek and tears sprung to her eyes as she thought, 'He's dead!'

"Miss, do you know this boy?" asked one of the doctors who was checking a clipboard and walking along side Derek's stretcher.

Casey sniffed and fought back her tear as she answered. "He's my fiancé, Derek. Is he ok?"

The doctor explained to Casey what had happened and that she had better call his parents immediately in case something goes wrong doing surgery.

This made Casey almost break down and start crying right there in the middle of the hospital hallway.

Now a week later after Derek had fallen into his coma, there was still no change and the family were starting to lose hope.

It was now 9:00pm and Nora and George had just left to take the kids home to bed. Once again Casey stayed. She refused to leave Derek's side in case he woke up. George and Nora had to look after the kids and go to work and Emily and Sam, after they could leave the hospital, had to stay home and take care of baby Jack. So lately it had just been Casey at the hospital with Derek. Until recently Casey had been living off of vending machine food, until Elise, Casey and Derek's midwife found her and forced her to each in the hospital cafeteria.

Since Derek's accident, Casey hadn't felt the baby kick. On the third day, she asked one of the doctors about it and after checking her over they assured her that the baby was fine. But Casey still continued to worry. She worried about her unborn child and her fiancé and hoped they both would be better soon.

Casey felt herself falling asleep as her eyes began to drop. She hadn't slept properly since Derek had been admitted and she wasn't going to start now. She shook her head to try and wake her self up and looked up at the clock on the wall; it was still 9:00pm.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Casey wiped her head around to her right and saw Sam sitting down in the chair next to her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Casey as she stared at his tired and worn appearance as well as his broken arm being contained in a cast. She could only imagine how bad she must have looked.

"I was worried," said Sam as he stared back at with a serious expression.

"The doctor said there's no change," informed Casey, talking of Derek's condition.

"I meant you."

Casey stared back into Sam's eyes for a moment before bowing her head and staring at her cuticles.

"How's Emily and little Jack?" asked Casey changing the subject.

"Their both fine," replied Sam, though his eyes said 'this isn't over.' "Jack sure has a good set of lungs on him I'll say that. Emily and I were talking about it and we've decided that we're going to look for our own place as soon as possible."

"I thought Emily wanted to stay at home so that her parents could help her with the baby?"

"Yeah she did, but I'm here, you know, I'm going to help her with the baby and there's not enough space in that house as it is." Sam seemed determined about what he was saying and Casey knew he would look after Jack and Emily well.

Casey looked down again as she began thinking of Derek and whether or not they were going to have their chance at being a happy little family like Sam, Emily and Jack. She felt a weird sensation in her chest that made her gasp slightly. It was almost like she could physically feel her heart breaking.

"Case? How is he?" asked Sam as he saw the expression on Casey's face.

Casey looked up at Sam again and he saw she had tears in her eyes.

"The doctors say, if he does survive, there's a high possibility he could end up with brain damage," admitted Casey as a tear falls down her face.

"That's never stopped him before," joked Sam and he and Casey laughed softly.

"I can't lose him Sam. I never realised how much I relied on his presence before… just him being around you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean," interjected Sam as a small smile started to form on his face.

"When we were kids, I had to wear glasses for a year and Derek loved to make jokes about them at every opportunity, as you could imagine." He chuckled a little at the memory. Casey thought it was strange how he could enjoy the memory of Derek teasing him. "I was never very good at sticking up for myself back then, so I sometimes got upset when he mocked me. But after a year of it, it became a game, where Derek would tease me about my glasses and I would insult him back or just wrestle him till he apologised. When I finally stopped wearing the glasses, I realised just how good I had gotten at sticking up for myself and had a lot more confidence. And I _knew_ that's what Derek had been trying to do all along."  
Casey smiled as she thought about how Derek use to cheat at games with Edwin until he learned to stick up for himself, and also how Derek was always teasing her.

"See that's the thing case. Derek finds it hard to say what he really feels and to show his emotions, it happened when his parents got divorced. He bottles it all up and hides behind his jokes and pranks. He uses them as a way of expressing himself without looking vulnerable, and the more he prays on you the more he likes you. If he didn't like you he wouldn't even look your way."

Casey smiled at Sam and in that moment she realise just how many lives Derek has touched.

"That's just… Derek" Sam chuckles slightly after. Casey murmurs the words to herself.

Just then a doctor comes running up to them and announces that Derek's brainwaves are dropping and he's heart beat is slowing.

"It's happening too gradual for us to try and resuscitate him; otherwise we run the risk of forcing him into cardiac arrest."

He recommended that Casey and Sam try to either talk to him in order to try and bring him back around or say their goodbyes while there's still time.

Sam went into Derek room first while Casey waited outside trying to recover from the shock of what the doctor had just said to her.

She couldn't hear what Sam was saying.

Casey couldn't believe that this might be 'it'. That she and Derek's forbidden love story might actually be over for good!

Sam walked out of the room with a mournful expression. "I don't think its me he wants to hear from right now," he said as he smiled slightly at Casey.

Casey walked into the room and sat on the chair next to Derek's hospital bed. She felt the tears reach the brim of her eyes and then immediately flow over. This situation was too real for her and too painful for her to handle alone. But the only person she wanted by her side right now was, Derek.

"Derek. Please, you have to wake up! I never meant what I said earlier, I would never give up our baby, because… well because it's a symbol of what our love has created. Because I _do _love you Derek, so much that it scares me sometimes. It scares me because I love you so much and so you could hurt me so easily. I don't want to be hurt Derek, not again. But I know now that you would never intentionally hurt me." Casey was near hysterics now and she could feel Sam's presence hovering outside the door, wondering whether to come in and comfort her or not.

"We need you Derek! The baby and I, and Sam and our parents… we all need you and right now, we need you to wake up. Because I don't think I could cope without you now. Not when you've showed me just how wonderful my life can be with you in it. Nothing could compare. Nothing!"

Casey falls across his body and cries into his chest like she had done countless times before.

"I love you!" she sobs. She's saying goodbye.

Then she hears a voice in her ear groggily whisper "I love you."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! the next chapter is quite different but i think you will enjoy it just the same. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! and thank you to all those that have been! you guys ROCK!!!  
**


	19. You're my daddy!

Chapter Nineteen

You're my Daddy!

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey guys! soooo sorry its taken me soo long to update! i had a little trouble with my this site an my email address an then i forgot about the story altogether lol. anyway we are need the end now, so just stick with me for a little longer. btw sorry this is only a short chapter _

**Disclaimer:**_ I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR A SEVERE CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK!

* * *

_

**Derek's POV:**

Oh god, my head is _killing_ me!

What's with this damn bright light, its hurting my eyes?

My eyes somehow quickly adjusted to the light so I could see better.

I seem to be in some crappy empty tunnel.

Wait, aren't tunnels usually really dark? I've never seen a tunnel this bright before.

Oh man, what a cliché! This must mean I'm dead!

Well that sucks!

**Normal POV:**

Derek looked all around him quizzically. 'Wasn't something supposed to happen now? Like meet God or something.'

Derek waited for what he guessed was a few more minutes, and then sighed in frustration.

"Great! I'm dead _and_ I'm bored!"

"You're not dead," come an unfamiliar voice.

Derek looked around for the speaker but saw no one.

"Over here," come the voice again.

Derek looked slightly up and to his right and saw… a _baby_ floating in mid-air.

Derek was startled at first and even rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. But the baby remained floating above him.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" asked Derek slightly creeped out by what he was seeing.

The baby smiled at him and lowered itself to Derek's eye-level.

"I'm your child, yet to be born. You were just about to leave your life while I was getting ready to start mine. It seems we crossed paths on our way."

"Great so I _am_ dead!" Derek mumbled.

"No. or at least not for long," Derek looked at his unborn child. "Here is where you have a choice. Very few people get this opportunity, so I'm here to help you make your decision. You can either choose to carry on to the after world, _or _go back to your body, wakeup, and carry on the rest of your life like you were suppose to." The baby finished its explanation and looked at Derek as if the answer was simple.

Derek thought that, any other time, the answer would have been simple. But he had caused a lot of pain and grief over the last few months. Was it really fair to go back and continue hurting everyone he loved?

"I can't go back," answered Derek dejectedly.

"What?" asked the baby, looking surprised and off guard for the first time since their meeting. That wasn't the answer it was expecting.

"I can't keep hurting everyone. I can't keep hurting Casey. I've already caused so much pain in the past and she doesn't even know about my recent expeditions," said Derek as he hung his head in shame. When the baby didn't say anything, Derek continued. "I got upset at something Casey said and I left her all alone. What's worse is that I went to my ex's party and… I… I almost kissed her. Another girl! One who isn't Casey! God I'm such slime," Derek covered his face with his hands and sat down on the floor of wherever he was.

Again the baby didn't say anything, but floated closer to Derek's face.

"It would be best for you and Casey if I wasn't around," admitted Derek, defeated.

"You're wrong," Derek looked up at his child, expecting more, but the baby just stared him down.

Derek let out small chuckle "You sound just like your mother."

The baby smiled at him. "Everyone makes mistake now and then, and it seems as though you realized yours before you actually made it. But even with your mistakes and moms mistakes, I still need you both, just like you need each other."

"Looks like we're going to have a right smarty pants on our hands," laughed Derek as he looked up into the cherubic face. Then realization dawned on him.

"You know that there's no guarantee that you're actually my kid."

"I am." Derek looked up at the baby. Maybe it had some otherworldly knowledge or something. "You told mommy that you would love me no matter whose DNA I had. That's what makes you my father."

Derek's face broke into a smile as he looked at his child. He already felt such incredible love for the kid.

"That's why you have to go back. Now. You need to go help mommy with the pain," Derek was slightly confused by this last statement, but he didn't argue. He stood up and grinned thankfully at the baby.

"I'll see ya soon," said Derek.

For a moment Derek could have sworn he heard the baby say, "Sooner then you think."

The next thing Derek knew, he was being pulled backwards so fast his head was spinning. He saw the baby falling behind and he shouted out to it,

"I love you!"

Then all the bright light was gone, and the only sound he heard was Casey's sobs next to his head and then her gasp

"Derek? you're awake?"

* * *

Well i hope you enjoyed it dispute its rediculously short length. Please review so i know there are people still reading my story and when i have finished it, i will be asking if anyone wants me to do a sequel. im hoping from what i have in mind, it will be a lot better then this one lol

thanks so much for reading, and again, please review! lo0ves ya all xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Welcome to the family!

_AN:_ **Well its finally here; the chapter you've been waiting for. ITS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! There is one more, but its the epilogue :) Anyway, i wrote this when i was hungover so i dont know how much i can vouch for the quality of this chapter lol**. **Well i'll let you get on with reading 8D**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_"__Welcome to the family"_

Casey watches in surprise as Derek's eyes flicker open.

As Derek's eyes adjust, the first thing he sees is Casey's tearful face staring back at him. "Casey?" he enquires. his voice still groggy from sleep.

"It's me. I'm here," she reassures him as she begins stroking her hand through his hair and kissing him all over his face.

Before Derek could even attempt to speak again, Casey had ran to the door and began beckoning over Derek's doctor.

She then walked back over and grabed Derek's hand as a doctor entered the room.

"Mr Venturi, good to have you back with us, we were beginning to worry." says the doctor as he picked up Derek's chart from the bottom of his bed and looked it over.

"I was dead," states Derek, still not having full control of his voice yet. Casey let out a sob at the possibility Derek could have died, and flops her head back down on his bed.

"No you weren't dead, just unconscious. You were in a coma to be precise, but you're fine now. Just look into the light for me please." He explained as the doctor walked to Derek's bedside and began shining a light into each eye.

Derek thought about the doctors words and remembered the bright tunnel he was in just moments ago, and the baby that had convinced him to come back.

Derek turned away from the doctor and his penetrating light and spoke directly to Casey. "Is it here?"

"What?" Casey asked, confused as to what he could be talking about.

"The baby. The one that helped me. Told me to come back," Derek wheezed. His breathing had gotten a little erratic as he got himself worked up. Casey turned her questioning gaze to the doctor.

"He's still woozy and disorientated from the coma and the anesthetic we gave him. It will ware off soon," explained the man. He informed Casey that he will have reception call Derek's parents and let them know he was awake.

"Thank you, doctor!" she called out as he left the room. "Oh Derek, I was so worried about you."

"What happened?" asked Derek, still confused at the events that had happened to him recently.

"You and Sam were in a car accident. Sam is OK now, but nobody's been able to track down the other car."

Casey's words bought back the memories of that day and Derek recalled the black Corvette that had headed straight for Sam's car with no intention of stopping. Derek knew whose car it was; it was Max's. Derek remembered how cocky Max was the first day he drove to school in it. There was no mistaking the licenceplate; 'L0V2LuV'. It was Max's failed attempt at a joke.

Derek looked up into Casey's bright blue eyes, and saw all the worry she had gone through lately, and that's when he knew. He could never tell her it was Max that caused the accident. She would never let it go and it would just cause her more unnessasary pain.

Instead, he placed his hand on her cheek and said, "I love you, Casey."

* * *

It was barely 10 minutes before George and Nora came barreling into Derek's room followed by Edwin, lizzie and Marti. All of them began firing questions at Derek, regarding his health, mental state and comfort.

Derek didn't even really try to respond, and just enjoyed watching his perculiar family; happy that he was able to see them once again.

As Marti saw her brother, scratched up and worn down, she couldnt help but burst out crying, and she flung her arms around Derek.

"Marti, why are you so upset? Im fine," reassured Derek as he stroked his little sisters back.

"Edwin said you were going to die! I thought i would never see you again," cried Marti as she clung tighter to Derek's hospital gown.

"Thanks for writing me off, Ed," joked Derek.

"Come on, Marti, give Derek some breathing room," said George as he attempted to pull Marti off.

Just then, Sam and Emily came in holding baby Jack. "Hey, sorry man, i had to go pick up Emily the moment she knew you were awake. Glad you're feeling better though; you were really touch and go there for a moment," said Sam, obviously trying to hide just how worried he was.

"Thanks man, im fine." Derek and Sam smiled at eachother before Derek's eyes shifted to the blankets that were in Emily's arms.

"Hey, who's this?" asked Derek suprised.

"This is our son, Jack!" announced Emily proudly, Sam grinning next to her.

"Oh wow, you guys im so happy for you!" smiled Derek. Then his gaze found Casey, still at his side, and they just looked into eachothers eyes.

"I think this calls for a group hug," exclaimed George, interupting the young lovers moment. The kids grumbled and protested slightly, but still everyone gathered around Derek's bed and leant over him, hugging him and Casey in with each of them.

Right then, Casey yelped. Everyone looked at her and smiled. Presuming she was crying with happiness, Nora hugged her closer and kissed her on the head.

"Mum-" Casey was cut off by a pool of water that splashed underneath all their feet.

"Eww!" chorused George, Edwin, Sam and Derek, while the girls gathered around Casey in panic.

"Oh my god! Casey are you in labour?" asked Lizzie as she tried to get around Derek's bed to Casey's side.

"I- i guess," stammered Casey, shocked by these turn of events.

"Have you had any pain before now, sweetie?" asked Nora as she began to direct her daughter towards the door.

"I had a few pains earlier, but i thought it was just the worry i had over Derek," said Casey, feeling stupid now that she didnt realize what they were before.

The females began quickly leading Casey out the door and in search of her midwife. Emily passed jack to Sam and followed Casey out.

"I can't believe it, im about to become a granfather! I feel like we should all be smoking cigars," chuckled George as he clapped Edwin on the back as he looked panic stricken over the whole thing.

Derek had been hastily trying to remove his I.V and bed sheets so as to follow Casey out, untill George stopped him.

"I need to be with Casey. She needs me," Derek tried to explain as George began pushing him back into bed.

"You're not going anywhere, Derek. You're still not well," lectured George as he stood over him. "Casey will be fine, she's got her mom with her and all the girls, she's in good hands."

* * *

Casey had been directed to a free room just up the hall from Derek's, and was just being helped into the bed when Elise came through the door.

"Hey, Casey! How relaxed are you feeling right now?"

"Not at all! Is it too late to change my mind about this?" Casey asked irrationally.

"i'm afraid so," giggled Elise. "Let me just see how many centimetres dialated you are, and we'll know how long you've got to wait." Elise crouched down slightly and reached her hand under Casey's hospital gown that she had changed into a few minutes before.

Emily was holding Casey's left hand and Nora was holding her other.

"Mom?" Casey looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes and fear all over her face. "I'm scared."

"It's ok, Casey. It's good to be scared in situations like this; proves you're growing up," soothed Nora as she squeezed her daughters hand.

"Wow, you're already almost 10 centimetres dialated," announced Elice. "Are you ready to become a mom?"

* * *

It had been half an hour since Casey had left and gone to the delivery room and Derek had been getting very agitated. He had done nothing but listen to George and Edwin banter excitedly and watch Sam play with baby Jack.

There was no way he could stay lying in bed when Casey was giving birth to their child.

"Dad, how about you and Ed go and find us some food; we could be here a while," suggested Derek, hoping they would take the bait.

"Hm, i am getting rather hungry," agreed George. He then appraised Derek with a curious stare. "But you're not to move from this bed. Sam keep an eye on him for us, please."

Sam nodded, adjusted his hold on the baby and then fixed his glare on Derek. George and Edwin happily scattered off to find food and sodas for them all.

Derek looked towards Sam. '_Too easy_' he thought.

"Sam, you have to let me go to Casey. I need to be with her right now, she needs me."

Sam looked at his best friend; keeping his expression indifferent.

"Look, this is an important moment in mine and Casey's life. I want to be there when my child is born. Can you understand that?" Derek was using all his charm, but he knew he didn't need to, as Sam always knew him better then anyone and would know he was being genuine.

Sam's stealy facade began to crumble and he looked down at his son. He thought about how much he would have _loved _to have seen Jack being born and to have been there for Emily. He sighed before saying, "Alright, Derek, let's get you to your girl."  
Derek broke out into a huge smile before throwing off his covers once again and following Sam to the door.

"Right, im going to make sure your dad and brother are distracted. You go on and find Casey," explained Sam as they stood outside Dereks room.

"Thanks Sam," said Derek genuinely. "You're the best."

Sam smiled back at his friend before saying "Good luck, bro."

Sam went one way to find George and Edwin and Derek went the other way, cautiously down the hall in search of Casey.

Just when he was about to resign to asking for directions, he spotted Lizzie and Marti walking away from a room not far from where he was standing. He overheard them talking about looking for the guys, to update them on what was happening.

When he figured the coast was clear, he sped over to the room and opened the door hastily. Inside he found Casey, screaming on a bed, with Emily and Nora holding her hands and Elise sitting at her bottom with her hands under the sheet.

"Derek!" gasped Casey. Her face was sweaty and red and there were tears of pain in her eyes.

"Come on, Casey, i need you to push," instructs Elise as she spared Derek a quick glance, then returned back to what she was doing under the sheet.

Emily let go of Casey's hand and went over to where Derek was standing in shock.

"Go to her," said Emily as she started moving out the room. " she needs you now. My part is done." then she left the room, most likely in search of Sam.

Derek quickly snapped out of his stupor at the sound of Casey's screams. He walked over to her and took her hand. She looked up at him and attempted a smile. "You're here," she panted, her eyes sparkling with happiness as well as discomfort.

"Yeah, im here now," replied Derek, before kissing her on the head. Then Casey let out the loudest scream he had ever heard.

"Ok, Casey, one last big push and it will all be over. Are you ready?" Elise didn't wait for a reply. She just looked into Casey's eyes encouragingly while she readied herself.

Casey took in a deep breath.

Then let it out in one final push.

* * *

It was the calmest either of them had felt in months. Derek sighed contentedly as he and Casey smiled down at their beautiful, baby daughter.

"look what we did," cried Casey happily.

"i know, shes so beautiful. She's got your big blue eyes," chuckled Derek.

Casey looked up at Derek. "I love you so much!"

"i love you too!" replied Derek as he leaned down to kiss her passionaltely on the lips.

"Can we come in now?" asked Nora as she poked her head round the door.

"Yes, of course, come in," said Casey

Nora come through the door first, followed by George, Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, Emily and Sam carrying Jack.

"Casey, she's so beautiful!" exclaimed Lizzie as she looked down at the small infant that was squirming about in Casey's arms. She had a few strands of light brown hair, that looked almost red and had small cute features.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" asked George.

"We decided on Charlotte," announced Casey, as she passed the baby to Derek.

"Otherwise know as Charlie," corrected Derek as he kissed his daughters soft hair.

"I wanted a sweet and sophisticated name, but Derek wanted something casual and cute. So we comprimised," smiled Casey.

There was a collective "awe" from the group before Edwin and Lizzie began arguing over which one of them would get to hold her first.

Derek looked down at his baby lovingly. He was tickling her absentmindedly with his finger, when she reached up one of her little hands and grasped his finger in a suprisingly strong grip. He was shocked at first, and then was filled with an incredible amount of pride and happiness. He was amazed at how much he could love another being, other than Casey.

He then looked up, and took account of his surroundings; Marti haad decided to join the argument with Lizzie and Edwin. Sam and Emily were trying to soothe a crying Jack, and George and Nora were trying to calm everyone down.

Derek looked down at Casey and knew she was thinking the Same things he was. He siged happily and then speaking to his daughter, he said, "Look around, baby, because you're a part of this crazy bunch now." Derek looked up at all the people that surrounded him and smiled.

"Welcome to the family!"

* * *

_AN: _**Well, i hope you enjoyed it! it was shorter then i thought 0_o but never mind. The last chapter will still be important, so please make sure you read it. it will also tie up all the loose ends. thank you to all those that have kept me writing and updating this far. please review! i love you all xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
